


Siete vidas tiene un gato

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Magic, cat!boy, kitty!au, tiny lukai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan lleva una vida ordinaria y tranquila de estudiante, hasta que una noche un ruido llama su atención y una cabeza peluda asoma para interrumpirla y alterarla por completo. (sort of kitty!au, ok?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ☆★☆ PRÓLOGO ☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ontokkishi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ontokkishi).



> Regalo original de cumpleaños para ontokkishi, que me dio una situación y me retó a seguirla. Iba a ser un one-shot pero, ¡palabras a mi! No me corté, y dejé que se extendiera todo lo que quisiera. Gracias a joker_coker por ayudarme cuando me atascaba un poquitín y por betear todo esto; también a obsscure y a middleglow1228 por la primera lectura del fic (◕ ‿ ◕✿)

 

 

El autobús giró en la curva y paró en la parada que había a pocos metros marcada en el suelo de la carretera. Un joven de estatura alta bajó junto a una chica que llevaba a un niño pequeño de la mano. Cada uno cogió un camino diferente, uno hacia la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha. El chico movió sus largas piernas por la acera solitaria, con la bandolera colgando de un hombro y asegurándose de que el abrigo le protegía el cuello del frío de la noche. Caminó ajeno a lo que rodeaba con la ayuda de sus auriculares, que sonaban con fuerza en sus oídos por encima del ruido de la calle, dejando escapar alguna nota grave de hip-hop mientras movía los pies y cruzaba la distancia que quedaba hasta su casa.  
  
Moviendo la cabeza y susurrando la letra de la canción que estaba sonando, el joven de pelo rubio oscuro y facciones marcadas, llegó hasta el portal de un edificio de viviendas y abrió la puerta, entrando dentro y subiendo hasta su piso. El estómago le rugía por el hambre y el cansancio de haber estado casi todo el día estudiando en la universidad hacía que le pesaran los párpados. Abrió la puerta del piso y empezó rápidamente a acomodarse. Se libró de las capas de ropa, la bufanda y el gorro que le habían acompañado durante todo el trayecto, así como de la bandolera con sus libros. Se preparó una fideos instantáneos y se plantó delante del televisor a ver un canal cualquiera para relajarse.  
  
Ese era su ritual desde que había empezado la temporada previa a los exámenes. Se pasaba casi todo el día fuera, iba a clase, estudiaba por las tardes en la biblioteca y se veía con los amigos en los descansos. Todo eso para volver después a casa al caer el sol y poder descansar hasta el día siguiente. Todavía quedaba tiempo para que empezaran los exámenes, pero le gustaba ir preparado con antelación, y ya había comprobado que merecía la pena pasar por esas semanas de locura con apuntes hasta las cejas y el café y las bebidas energéticas como compañía. Decían que freían el cerebro pero a él le valían si le mantenían despierto durante el día.  
  
Una vez su estómago estuvo satisfecho y reposó una buena hora al calor de la estufa eléctrica, apagó la televisión con la clara intención de caerse rendido en la cama lo más pronto posible. Se levantó del sofá, recogió lo usado, fregó el bol y los palillos y tiró el envase de los fideos al cubo de basura. Este estaba lleno hasta los topes de no haberlo vaciado en días. Yifan refunfuñó. No tenía ganas de bajar a tirar la bolsa con el frío que hacía fuera. Además ya se había puesto el pijama y tampoco tenía ganas de cambiarse. Sopesó las posibilidades que tenía, que no eran nada más que dos. O bajaba ahora o se esperaba a la mañana siguiente. Él prefería hacer las cosas en el momento por pocas ganas que tuviera, así que cogió una chaqueta gruesa y un gorro que se caló en la cabeza, cerró la bolsa y se encaminó escaleras abajo con ella en la mano.  
  
Como era de esperar, hacía frío en el exterior. Una vez el sol desaparecía, la temperatura bajaba drásticamente por momentos. Con pasos rápidos y tardar lo menos posible, se internó en el callejón que había entre su edificio y el de al lado. Pasó por delante del bar que había ubicado en el bajo oyendo las voces entremezcladas con el sonido del equipo de música; una canción pop de moda que llevaba sonando durante semanas en cada establecimiento en el que uno entraba. Por lo demás, el sitio estaba en silencio por la hora que era.  
  
Se acercó al contenedor de basura, lo abrió con el pedal inferior y alzó la bolsa para tirarla. Esta cayó encima de una buena colección de ellas sin hacer apenas ruido. Al mismo tiempo entró una brisa fuerte en el callejón que hizo que se ajustara más el cuello de la chaqueta. Dejó que la tapa del contenedor se cerrase y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para calentárselas. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando un sonido repentino le llamó la atención y le hizo girar la cabeza por encima del hombro. Frunció el entrecejo, lo que moldeó sus facciones. Aunque hacía frío y estaba cansado, la curiosidad le pudo y se dio media vuelta. Escudriñó la oscuridad del callejón iluminado por una sola pobre farola adosada a la pared de ladrillos de uno de los edificios y que no conseguía luchar contra las sombras que proyectaban los objetos del lugar. Una alcantarilla, una cómoda desvalijada y olvidada hacía mucho tiempo, un carro de la compra oxidado que a saber cómo había llegado hasta allí y una colección de bolsas de contenido dudoso.  
  
Pasó de largo los contenedores y el leve olor nauseabundo que despedían, y teniendo cuidado de no pisar algo indeseado, se acercó al origen del sonido que se repitió una vez más. No sabía qué podía haber hecho el ruido. De hecho podía podía tratarse de cualquier cosa, desde una rata grande, gorda y peluda a uno de los viejos vagabundos de rostro desaliñado que a veces rondaban por el barrio. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con ninguna de las dos cosas pero eso no hizo que sus pies dejasen de avanzar. Entonces sonó un maullido suave y Yifan se paró.  
  
Un gato.  
  
No supo si seguir avanzando o no pues no era amante de ellos. Siempre había habido una especie de disputa invisible entre él y los mininos que al final acababa con un  _tú no me gustas, y yo tampoco a ti_  que le había funcionado muy bien con el tiempo. No estaba seguro de querer lidiar con un gato a esas horas de la noche y en ese callejón pobremente iluminado. Por lo que sabía, podía tratarse de uno salvaje que le clavaría las zarpas a la mínima y no tenía ganas de que le dejara un recuerdo doloroso en la piel.  
  
Estuvo tentado de dar media vuelta pero el maullido volvió a sonar. Sonó bajo y lastimero y Yifan sintió instantáneamente cierta pena por él a pesar de lo que opinaba. Decidió llamar la atención del gato siseando como había visto hacer a Zitao, el nieto de la vecina del piso de al lado, cuando se escapaba su gata escaleras abajo y la encontraba en el rellano plantada delante del portal. El maullido se repitió otra vez y sonó un ruido como si hubiera tropezado con algo que hizo un estruendo que retumbó en las paredes anexas.  _Sin duda es patoso_  pensó por un momento antes de que una cabeza peluda se asomara por entre las sombras.  
  
Era obvio de que se trataba de un gato con un pelaje pardo a la luz de la farola, una cala larga y sinuosa y unos ojos grandes que le observaron con lo que le pareció curiosidad. Yifan se vio sonriendo sin darse cuenta ante la presencia del pequeño minino que era irremediablemente mono en conjunto. Le pareció joven, perdido e indefenso. Extendió una mano hacia él para acariciarle la cabeza, confiando extrañamente en que no le iba a hacer nada.  
  
El gato levantó la cabeza para oler la piel al acercarla, dio un lametazo que le resultó rasposo como una lija y clavó repentinamente los dientes en el dorso de su mano.  
  
—¡Argh! —se quejó Yifan, alejándola y notando el dolor de la mordedura—. ¡Serás traidor! —gritó en la soledad del callejón y alzó la mano a la luz—. Confía en un maldito gato para que te la haga a la mínima —masculló observando los dos puntos rojizos y sangrantes que se venían claramente en la curva entre el dedo pulgar y el índice.  
  
El gato emitió un maullido lastimero por toda respuesta y Yifan le miró con desconfianza llevándose la mano a la boca para echar saliva en la mordedura.  
  
—No cuela —le dijo y el gato volvió a maullar de la misma forma—. No. Te vas a quedar aquí, es un callejón muy bonito. —Otro maullido—. Olvídate. No voy a caer en otra de tus tretas—. El gato empezó a caminar hacia él, mirándolo a la cara con la palabra inocencia reflejada en esos dos pequeños orbes dorados. Yifan se dio cuenta de que parecía tener algo en el cuello, una especie de marca en la que no había pelo que probablemente era de alguna herida temprana producida por otro gato. No podía estar seguro con esa luz—. No me mires con cara de pena. No te va a funcionar.  
  
El problema es que estaba empezando a hacerlo. Algo dentro de él le decía que era cruel dejar al gato ahí, tan pequeño e indefenso, en el frío de la noche. Aunque al mismo tiempo no se le olvidaba de que le acababa de morder sin haberle hecho nada. Dudoso, decidió que fuera el gato el que eligiera. Él ya había hecho suficientes decisiones por ese día. La última había sido acercarse al animal y no sabía si arrepentirse o no de ella. Los animales domésticos nunca habían sido lo suyo.  
  
Se giró de nuevo para salir definitivamente del callejón y librarse del frío que le estaba helando la cara e irritando los ojos. Cruzó la mitad del camino hacia la salida prestando atención a si escuchaba ruido detrás de él, pero no oyó nada, así que se paró y miró con curiosidad detrás de su espalda y no le vio; parecía haber desaparecido en las sombras.  
  
—Tanto rollo para esto —murmuró soltando un suspiro y alzando los ojos al cielo donde brillaba la luna en cuarto creciente entre un mar de estrellas tímidas que apenas se dejaban ver.  
  
Notó entonces un roce por la zona del tobillo contra su pantalón y bajó la mirada encontrándose con que el pequeño estaba ahí.  
  
—No te enamores mucho de mi. No es prudente —le avisó mientras el gato seguía pasando su cabeza y después todo su cuerpo seguido de la cola por la zona inferior de la pierna. Maulló ante sus palabras y a Yifan le dio la impresión de que le estaba haciendo la pelota— ¿Seguimos?  
  
No esperó a que el gato le contestara, primero porque era absurdo tener una conversación con uno; segundo, porque se estaba congelando y había bajado en zapatillas de andar por casa. Esperaba que no le encontrase ningún vecino vestido así. Siempre se cuidaba mucho su imagen y no tenía ganas de estropeársela debido a su indumentaria provisional para ir a tirar la basura.  
  
Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta del portal dejando pasar al gato, que se coló con su cuerpo sinuoso y peludo, y se giró para mirarle emitiendo otro maullido. Yifan esperaba que no estuviera a base de ese sonido toda la noche o no tardaría en dejarle en el pasillo del edificio. Siempre era más caliente que la calle y, quien sabe, a lo mejor hacía migas con la gata de Zitao.  
  
Subió las escaleras con el gato acompañándole. Sus pasos eran silenciosos al contrario de los de Yifan, y si no hubiera mirado hacia el suelo, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaba siguiendo salvo en el último tramo de escaleras, donde el animal las recorrió con rapidez y caminó a trote la distancia que restaba hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Con las llaves en la mano, registró el hecho de que pareciese saber donde vivía como algo extraño. Aquel gato era, o muy inteligente, o le había estado espiando sin haberse dado cuenta. Lo primero era más lógico; la segunda una completa tontería.  
  
Se metió en el piso agradeciendo el cambio de temperatura y haber dejado la estufa encendida, y fue a cerrar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que el gato se había quedado sentado sobre la alfombra de bienvenida.  
  
—¿No vas a entrar? —le pregunto cansado. El comportamiento gatuno era exasperante—. Venga, vamos —le apremió. Este le miró, se internó en el piso y Yifan aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y pasar el pestillo. No más excursiones por ese día.  
  
Se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó sobre el sofá y observó al animal. Este se dedicó a olisquear por donde pasaba como si estuviera reconociendo el terreno, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en los zapatos de la entrada y rozando los muebles con su rizada cola.  
  
El piso no era muy grande. Era un estudio para una sola persona con lo esencial, ubicado en la zona del sexto anillo de Beijing. Contaba con un baño, una cocina y una sala que hacía también la función de habitación, lo poco que se había podido permitir al mudarse a esa ciudad para ir a la universidad. Dado que le gustaba mucho tener su propio espacio, había decidido alquilar un piso para él sólo en vez de hacer lo que hacían la mayoría de los estudiantes, que era compartir uno para que los gastos no fueran tan altos. De todas formas, el dueño se lo había dejado por un precio bastante bueno —4000 yuanes al mes más gastos— aunque dada esa zona tan alejada del centro, lo contrario hubiera sido un atraco. El principal problema del edificio es que no había calefacción central, un inconveniente que intentaba paliar pobremente con la estufa y una factura de la luz no muy agradable. Los inviernos en la ciudad eran muy largos y fríos, completamente diferentes a los de Guangzhou. Podía haberse cambiado de piso tras terminar el primer año de carrera, pero al haber tenido que pagar el depósito para un año completo y contando con que el dueño no le subió mucho el alquiler al renovar el contrato para un segundo año, decidió quedarse en ese. Por lo demás, llevaba pagando la cuota mensual sin problemas gracias al trabajo a media jornada que había encontrado en la ciudad y los ahorros que había ido acumulando en su último año de instituto.  
  
Se dirigió a la cocina a tomarse algo caliente antes de ir a dormir y así quitarse el helor de la calle que se le había instalado en el cuerpo. Sacó la leche de soja del frigorífico y miró al gato que seguía investigando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ahora estaba entretenido con el cubo de la ropa sucia. Yifan se recordó que tenía que vaciarlo a ser posible a la mañana siguiente, pues casi había más ropa ahí que en el armario y eso era síntoma de que debía de hacer un viaje a la lavandería ubicada al otro lado de la calle. A pesar de su vida independiente, se olvidaba con demasiada facilidad de que no estaba en casa y no tenía a su madre para que le lavase y planchase la ropa. Así pasaba lo que pasaba.  
  
Llamó la atención del gato y este giró su pequeña cabeza peluda hacia él. Ahora que había luz suficiente, podía ver el dibujo de su pelaje brillante y el color dorado ocre de sus ojos. Llenó un cuenco de cristal con leche, se agachó para ponerlo en el suelo y le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se acercara. El animal pareció pensárselo. Bajó la cabeza con clara curiosidad y al cabo de unos segundos dio un par de pasos sinuosos mostrando cierta desconfianza. Fue avanzando poco a poco a medida que transcurrían los segundos hasta que se se sentó a un par de centímetros del cueco olisqueando el aire y el suelo de alrededor.  
  
—Leche —le aclaró Yifan observando la forma puntiaguda de sus orejas, el pronunciado hocico y los bigotes que nacían en él.  
  
El gato metió el morro en el cuenco, sacó su lengua rosada y dio un lametazo para echar a continuación la cabeza hacia atrás en muestra clara de rechazo y quedarse mirando a Yifan.  
  
—No me digas ahora que no te gusta. —El animal maulló estirando el cuello, lo que dejó a la vista la marca que le había visto antes. Viéndola de cerca, le pareció que tenía la curiosa forma de una estrella—. Eres un gato muy raro —acabó diciéndole. Desde luego, de normal parecía tener poco.  
  
Agotado por el largo día fuera, dejó el cuenco en el suelo por si el gato decidía bebérselo más tarde porque, ¿a qué gato no le gustaba la leche? Recordaba que su madre siempre ponía un poco en un platito a los gatos que se colaban en el jardín de la casa de Guangzhou. Comprobó que todo estaba bien apagado y se tiró en la cama, metiéndose dentro de ella al minuto siguiente. Su cuerpo agradeció de inmediato la comodidad del colchón a pesar de que las sábanas estaban frías, y cerró los ojos. Sólo los abrió una vez para asegurarse que tenía puesta la alarma del móvil. Notó entonces algo raro en la cama y levantó la cabeza medio dormido. El gato se había subido en ella. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta que se dejó caer sobre el colchón, acurrucándose contra las piernas de Yifan de tal manera que parecía una rosquilla peluda.  
  
—No te acomodes demasiado —murmuró casi sin vocalizar antes de quedarse totalmente dormido con el calor del animal presente.  
  
Ya se preguntaría qué hacer con él al día siguiente.


	2. ☆★☆ DÍA 1 ☆★☆

 

La alarma del móvil rompió el silencio de la mañana y el sueño profundo de Yifan. Soltó un gruñido desde debajo de las sábanas y tuvo el deseo de estrellarlo contra la pared para acallar la melodía mandopop que se atrevía a torturarle tan temprano. Después su amigo Luhan le preguntaba por qué le tenía manía a JJ Lin. Si no hubiera trasteado con su móvil para cambiar la melodía, a lo mejor le gustaría; la gracia es que, por una cosa u otra, siempre se le olvidaba poner una canción diferente. Llevaba con esa alarma desde el año pasado.

Sacó un brazo y tanteó a ciegas por la mesilla en busca del móvil que acabó sosteniendo entre los dedos. Abrió un ojo somnoliento y apagó la alarma para acto seguido volver a meter el brazo bajo las mantas, móvil incluido por si se atrevía a sonar de nuevo. Se sentía muy a gusto metido dentro de la cama y no quería levantarse para ir otra vez a la universidad. La pereza le podía en ese momento, sobretodo con el calor agradable que sentía al lado de él. Se pegó más a la fuente de calor, queriendo dejarse llevar por la modorra y volver a dormirse. Pero entonces algo hizo clic en la cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe.

El susto que se llevó no tenía nombre. Sus ojos se encontraron con que no estaba solo en la cama, de hecho había un cuerpo que pertenecía a un muchacho joven dormido y acurrucado contra él. Se apoyó sobre sus codos, parpadeó un par de veces pensando que estaba viendo mal e intentó controlar su alarma interior que, afortunadamente, no le hizo gritar.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Puso su mente en orden e inspeccionó a la persona que tenía al lado suya. Recorrió la mirada por los rasgos del chico que mantenía los ojos cerrados ajenos al susto que se había llevado Yifan. Sus cejas enmarcaban un rostro un poco alargado, de nariz levemente aguileña, pómulos redondeados y una boca en la que el labio inferior sobresalía más que el superior; piel clara y pelo moreno y rizado adornaban el resto.

Intentó recordar si conocía al chico de algo, pero a su mente no parecía registrar ninguna cara que se pareciera a la que tenía delante de él. Deslizó la mirada por su pelo, el cuello y, finalmente, por el resto del cuerpo. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba completamente desnudo. Apartó rápidamente la mirada de su cuerpo, incómodo de repente, a pesar de que no le era desconocido ver el de un hombre. De hecho, la única persona que había dormido en esa cama con él, sin contar al que tenía delante, había sido precisamente uno.

Siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza en un intento de comprender qué había pasado y por qué no tenía constancia de la presencia de ese muchacho. Frunció las cejas al percatarse de algo extraño cuando el otro movió la cabeza ligeramente, sin despertar del mundo de los sueños, y los rizos que la cubrían se deslizaron dejando a la vista una oreja: una acabada en punta redondeada y ligeramente cubierta por una pelusa marrón que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Lo primero que pensó Yifan fue que el abuso de las bebidas energéticas le estaba pasando factura. Cuando se dio cuenta de la cola parda que parecía nacer de la espalda del chico y cuya punta se movía sobre la cintura del mismo, gritó sin pensárselo dos veces. Salió de debajo de las mantas rápidamente y cayó al suelo con un molesto golpe en el culo.

Ante el movimiento de Yifan, el otro chico abrió los párpados dejando ver un par de ojos de color dorado ocre.

—¿Qué...? ¿Quién...? ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó atropelladamente mientras miraba a lo que fuera que tuviera delante y sintiendo el pulso acelerado por el susto.

El chico se limitó a desperezarse estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza; bostezó ampliamente y después le miró fijamente, quedándose tan quieto que parecía una estatua.

—¿No me vas a responder? —volvió a cuestionarle al cabo de un minuto, esta vez un poco enfadado. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y se levantó del suelo. Intentó no mirar al chico más allá de la cara, ya que no se había preocupado en taparse a pesar de estar despierto—. Más te vale hacerlo.

_¿De dónde puñetas has salido?_

Intentó hacer recapitulación del día anterior y no recordaba para nada haber vuelto a casa con un chico-barra-lo-que-fuera que no conocía en absoluto. Nunca dejaba entrar a nadie en el piso, salvo a Luhan porque este se le presentaba sin aviso y no le quedaba más remedio que ser un buen anfitrión si no quería soportar su insistencia, así que no entendía cómo podía haber permitido el paso a quien tenía delante.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —le soltó. Empezaba a irritarse ante la nula reacción del joven que parecía ni parpadear.

Algo volvió a hacer clic en su cabeza.  _Gato_. Era a lo único que había dejado entrar el día anterior pero no, era muy estúpido pensar que por alguna razón extraordinaria ese chico fuera el animal que se había encontrado en el callejón.

Lo escrutó con la mirada intentando encontrar algo peculiar en el joven más allá del hecho de que había aparecido en su cama de la noche a la mañana. Le observó detenidamente mientras intentaba no fijarse demasiado en su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en el cuello.

Rodeó la cama y se acercó un poco para poder ver mejor. No se había puesto todavía las lentillas y recién levantado tenía tanta vista como un dragón durante el crepúsculo.

Una vez que se encontró más cerca pudo ver que se trataba de una marca en forma de estrella, la misma que recordaba haber visto la noche anterior en el animal. Oscura y en el lateral del cuello, una marca peculiar que era difícil de olvidar y de no ver en el joven. Pero no, Yifan se negaba a creer que tenía al gato pequeño y peludo del día anterior delante de él. ¿Pero entonces cómo podía coincidir la marca?

Decidió ir a la cocina y mojarse la cabeza debajo del fregadero. Cabía la posibilidad de que todavía estuviera dormido y no lo supiera, aunque el frío que sentía bajo sus pies descalzos al contacto con el suelo le hacían creer que estaba despierto de sobra. De todas formas, el choque de temperatura en su cabeza le ayudó a despejarse. Se escurrió el pelo y con las gotas de agua cayéndole de las puntas, volvió a mirar hacia la cama.

El chico seguía ahí sin haberse movido ni un ápice y con la mirada fija en él.

—Vale, esto está resultando muy raro —expuso en voz alta notando una vez más la cola que ahora reposaba sobre el colchón rodeando a su dueño—. Demasiado para mi gusto.

_Y para el de cualquiera_ , pensó para sí mismo.

Parado ahí de pie en la cocina se encontró sin saber qué hacer. Tenía la mente en blanco. La noche anterior, antes de quedarse dormido, pensó que su preocupación iba a ser qué hacer con el gato perdido. Ahora lo que tenía era un muchacho perdido, lo que era más preocupante aún. El gato todavía podía habérselo dado a Zitao para que hiciera compañía al que tenía pero ahora eso estaba fuera de su alcance.

Se masajeó las sienes y se fue al baño a por una toalla para secarse el pelo. Lo que menos le hacía falta era enfermar en esa época. En el camino, notó que el chico le seguía la mirada y no supo si sentirse incómodo o qué. Cogió la toalla, se frotó el pelo y, una vez seco, salió a la habitación. Se sobresaltó parándose de golpe al toparse de repente y cara a cara con el muchacho, que se había levantado de la cama y estaba plantado delante de él.

—¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes no darme esos sustos? —le pidió sin estar seguro de que le entendiera. Tenía la impresión de que le estaba hablando a la pared.

Miró su toalla y se la tendió al otro.

—Al menos ten la decencia de taparte.

El chico no hizo ademán de cogerla así que le agarró una mano notando que tenía la piel fría y le obligó a hacerlo. Este miró la toalla y después a Yifan como si no entendiera por qué se la estaba dando.

—Mira, no tengo paciencia para esto —le dijo de la manera más clara posible. Le pasó la toalla por la cintura y se la ató—. Tengo que ir a clase y no se qué haces aquí y por qué está pasando esto. Así que sólo te pido que no me hagas las cosas difíciles.

El chico ladeó la cabeza y a Yifan le dieron ganas de gritar de frustración. Sólo quería que el otro diera alguna muestra de que le estaba entendiendo y de que sus palabras no le estaban entrando por un oído y saliendo por otro. En realidad no había hecho nada extraño, más allá de pasar de gato a forma humana, pero no podía fiarse. ¿No le había demostrado ser traicionero en el callejón? Ya no le dolía la mano, pero le había mordido sin razón. Se miró el dorso para inspeccionar los dos puntos que le había dejado con los colmillos y se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaban. En su lugar había dos pequeñas estrellas negras como un lunar, parecida a la estrella que tenía el otro en el cuello.

_Raro_. Llevaba repitiéndose la palabra demasiadas veces esa mañana. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar llevar a cabo su día como siempre y para eso tenía que prepararse para ir a la universidad si no quería toparse con la puerta cerrada en la primera clase de la mañana.

Se movió y fue a la cocina una vez más y se dio cuenta de que el cuenco de leche estaba vacío. Lo recogió del suelo y miró hacia el muchacho, que se había acercado sin hacer ruido, silencioso como un  _gato_.

—¿Quieres más?

No sabía ni por qué se preocupaba en preguntar. Cogió la botella de leche que había dejado la noche anterior sobre la encima y sirvió un poco en una taza y otro tanto en el bol, el cual dejó encima de la mesa de la cocina antes de sentarse.

El chico reaccionó con la misma desconfianza que el gato la noche anterior. Miró al bol ladeando la cabeza, frunció un poco las cejas, y se acercó lentamente hasta la mesa para sentarse al final en la silla. Miró una vez hacia Yifan y cogió el bol de cristal entre sus manos para llevárselo a la boca. Él bebió de su taza, notando el sabor amargo de la soja, y se la terminó en un trago. Después se levantó, la limpió y se dijo de cambiarse de ropa mientras el otro seguía ocupado con su leche. Cogió el móvil de la mesilla de noche y comprobó la hora; si no se daba prisa perdería el autobús y tendría que esperar media hora para el siguiente. La cuestión era qué iba a hacer con el otro joven. No le quedaba otra que dejarlo encerrado en el piso y cruzar los dedos para que no pasara nada en su ausencia ni se escapara. Tenía que asegurarse de pasar bien la llave. Estaba claro que lo más prudente era que nadie le viera. A saber lo que diría alguno de sus vecinos si se lo topaba en el pasillo con una toalla por toda vestimenta. Aunque a lo mejor el principal problema sería explicar por qué le salía una cola del trasero y tenía orejas peludas.

Se acercó a la cómoda y sacó una camiseta blanca de tirantes grande y un par de pantalones oscuros. Sabía que el otro no iba a mover ni un dedo para ponerse la ropa, así que se acercó a él, hizo que se girara y le caló la camiseta por encima de la cabeza pasándole después los brazos por lo huecos que dejaban las inexistentes mangas. Claramente le quedaba grande pero era mejor eso a tenerlo andando desnudo por el piso. Yifan había notado que no tenía mal cuerpo pero no era plan de tener vistas todo el rato que estuviera en casa, y además el lugar solía ser un frigorífico ya que el sol apenas daba en el edificio en esa época del año. El chico le preocupaba después de todo a pesar de: uno, no entender en absoluto la situación; y dos, conocerle de la noche anterior.

Se preguntó qué hacer con el pantalón por el tema de la cola porque, claramente, no estaba hecho para ese inconveniente, y no le hacía gracia tener que hacerle un agujero a una de sus prendas. Al final sacó un par viejo que ya no usaba y que se había quedado acumulando polvo. Le dolió coger las tijeras y hacer un apaño. Hizo que el chico se levantara y pasara sus piernas pálidas por la prenda, le ató bien el cordón de la cintura para que no se le cayera y tocó la cola para pasarla por el sitio correspondiente. El tacto fue extraño ya que era una extensión un rato rígida pero flexible al mismo tiempo, y sobre todo suave. La soltó rápidamente con temor de que al otro le molestara, y fue prudente porque en cuanto lo hizo notó que el otro muchacho había adoptado cierta expresión hostil en el rostro que desapareció rápidamente.

—Me pregunto si tienes nombre.

_O dueño._

Teniéndolo tan cerca, tuvo la tentación de tocarle la marca oscura del cuello. Movió la mano y la acercó a la zona, mirando al muchacho a los ojos antes de posar un dedo sobre ella. Para sorpresa de Yifan, hubo una reacción inmediata. El chico encogió el cuello a la vez que él notó una sensación cálida en la yema del dedo, como si la marca despidiera calor. Volvió a rozarla y la misma reacción. Parecía que la zona era muy sensible para el chico, aunque no emitió sonido alguno, lo que le hizo pensar si acaso podía hablar. No recordaba haber oído ni un sólo maullido desde la noche anterior.

Se quedó un buen minuto pensando en ese detalle hasta que decidió que, solventado el problema de la ropa de manera provisional, era hora de marcharse. Se aseguró de que el gas estuviera bien apagado, cogió las llaves, la cartera y la bandolera, y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. El problema es que el chico no parecía querer despegarse de él, porque fue darse media vuelta para poner la llave en la cerradura y toparse con que lo tenía justo detrás.

—No, tú tienes que quedarte —le dijo empujándole levemente hacia atrás con una mano en el pecho. Los ojos dorados le miraron con pena—. Sólo será la mañana, volveré antes de lo que piensas.

Sin darse cuenta había cambiado de repente su horario. Se dijo que por un día no pasaba nada por acortar las horas de estudio, después de todo tenía que arreglar el pequeño problema que representaba lo que tenía delante de él; ya las recuperaría otro día.

Con un poco de insistencia por su parte y más ojos de pena por la del otro, consiguió cerrar la puerta y darle una vuelta a la llave. Se ajustó la bandolera sobre el hombro izquierdo, se pasó una mano por la cara y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Día largo por delante? —preguntó de repente una voz. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con su vecina, la abuela de Zitao. Una señora bastante afable, entrada en años y que solía sentarse durante el día en el pasillo a escuchar la radio y a trabajar con sus agujas de coser.

Asintió y le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa como saludo cordial.  _No tiene ni idea_ , se dijo para sí mismo.

Su vida había dado un giro inesperado. Ahora a ver como la destorcía.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Tenía la mesa llena de libros y la mente tan inmersa en uno de ellos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado al lado suya y le estaba observando. Con los auriculares puestos para anular el incesante murmullo de conversaciones del club social, se había puesto a leer el primer libro del montón que había sacado de la biblioteca, perdiéndose y rebuscando entre las páginas llenas de información, así que cuando alguien le dio un pellizco repentino en el hombro, se sobresaltó de tal manera que, de haber estado sentado de otra manera, se le hubiera caído el libro de pleno al suelo.

Miró quien le había pellizcado girando el rostro y se encontró con la cara sonriente y alegre de su amigo Luhan que le abrazaba desde atrás. De facciones redondeadas, nariz levemente respingona, labios finos y una cara que hacía que todas las chicas estuvieran detrás de él, era uno de las pocas personas con las que hablaba en todo el día. Su amistad había sido inesperada a pesar de sus diferencias y a que a Luhan le gustaba romper la imagen que se montaba Yifan de chico interesante.

Se quitó uno de los auriculares, dejando que el sonido del lugar le llegara de nuevo a los oídos, intercalándose con la música que le sonaba por el otro.

—No me hacías caso, rata de biblioteca —le saludó, soltándole y sentándose en una de las sillas libres. Se acomodó, dejó la mochila en el suelo junto a los pies y se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas y que se colgó del cuello de la camiseta.

—Estaba ocupado.

Luhan hizo un mohín de molestia con la boca.

—¿Qué haces...? —cogió uno de los tantos libros que había encima de la mesa— ¿leyendo libros de  _Cómo cuidar a tu felino casero_? Pensaba que no te gustaban los gatos —añadió, abriendo el libro y ojeándolo por encima.

—Es un tema interesante como otro cualquiera —le respondió volviendo a su lectura, un apartado sobre el celo de los gatos que esperaba no tener que experimentar nunca.

—Salvo porque, repito, no te gustan. De hecho los odias —hizo hincapié dejando el libro sobre la mesa y apoyando los brazos sobre la montaña que formaban el resto.

—No odio los gatos. Simplemente —pasó de página, prefiriendo saltarse el tema—, no les caigo bien.

—Es entendible.

—¿Qué es entendible? —le preguntó alzando la mirada por encima del libro para mirar a Luhan, quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

—Que les caigas mal. Eres insoportable —se burló, alargando un brazo y quitándole el libro de las manos para después sentarse y abrirlo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Yifan gruñó.

—Si soy insoportable, ¿por qué eres mi amigo?

—Ni yo entiendo por qué soy tu amigo —admitió Luhan alzando los brazos y balanceándose levemente en la silla sobre dos de sus patas— ¿Por qué este repentino interés? Cosa que odias, cosa que evitas.

—No odi... —Quiso corregirle pero sabía que daba igual—. Puede que haya adoptado un gato —confesó al cabo de unos segundos.

Las dos patas de la silla hicieron ruido al tener contacto contra el suelo del club social.

—No puede ser. Pobre —comentó con voz dramática, dejando al final el libro junto al resto. Yifan se levantó y lo cogió de nuevo. No iba a terminar de leerlo nunca a este paso.

—Si. Tengo miedo de volver a casa y que me haya dejado el piso hecho un desastre.

De hecho se había dado cuenta en el autobús que había dejado al muchacho libre en el piso, a disposición de todo lo que tenía. Afortunamente no tenía cosas de gran valor pero esperaba que no le hiciera alguna, necesitaba que el piso siguiera en las mismas condiciones en las que llevaba manteniéndolo desde que lo había alquilado. Por lo que estaba leyendo, nunca se sabía con qué te iba a saltar un gato. Eran animales extremadamente caprichosos.

—Pobre de ti, no. Pobre de él —puntualizó Luhan soltando una pequeña risa que hizo que se le marcaran unas pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos.

—Gracias —le contestó tapando el rostro de su amigo con el libro para no verle.

—No eres capaz ni de cuidar una planta, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo de un gato? Se te murió hasta el cactus que te regalé el año pasado —le recordó—. Con lo que me costó elegir uno que se pareciera a ti.

—El cactus se suicidó, no es lo mismo —rectificó Yifan sin apartar la mirada de la página—. Y tranquilo —pasó otra—, siento su pérdida tanto como tú.

De hecho un día había vuelto al apartamento y se encontró con que el cactus estaba partido en el suelo de tal manera que tuvo que tirarlo a la basura. Por lo visto había hecho un salto al vacío desde una de sus estanterías. Luhan se lo había regalado el año anterior por su cumpleaños y le había añadido unos adornos que simulaban, según él, la continua expresión que ponía en la cara.

—Cómo debes de ser para que hasta las plantas no te soporten.

—No todos podemos ser Luhan, perfecto en todo.

—No,  _yo_  sólo puede haber uno. Soy irrepetible.

Yifan se abstuvo de comentar que en realidad no era tan perfecto. Aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, Luhan podía ser muy inseguro y se lo había demostrado con cierto tema que envolvía a un joven de piel morena del que se había encaprichado pero al que no era capaz de echar el anzuelo.

—Creo que yo tampoco entiendo por qué soy tu amigo —le respondió.

—Oh, vamos, Yifan —se quejó dándole un empujón en la rodilla con un pie—. En fin, tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde? —le preguntó cambiando el hilo de la conversación.

—No. Estoy ocupado —le respondió haciendo un gesto con el libro.

—Entiendo. ¿Vas a poner en práctica los sabios conocimientos que has aprendido? —sonrió.

—Supongo.

—Entonces te deseo mucha suerte —dijo levantándose, cogiendo la mochila para colgársela en la espalda y dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro al pasar al lado de él—, la vas a necesitar.

Yifan también creía que iba a necesitarla. No le había especificado que su gato se había convertido en humano.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Pasadas las clases de la mañana y eligiendo al final llevarse sólo tres libros sobre gatos y devolver el resto, cogió el autobús de regreso a casa. El viaje fue igual que el del día anterior y el anterior, monónoto, música en los oídos, bandolera bien asegurada por si acaso y viendo pasar las calles por la ventanilla del vehículo. Siempre era así hasta que sus ojos se rendían y los cerraba apoyando la cabeza sobre el cristal. Afortunadamente y dada la cantidad de veces que había hecho ese trayecto, tenía una especie de alarma interior que siempre le hacía despertarse cuando llegaba su parada. Cuando bajó del autobús se dio cuenta de que había empezado a lloviznar, así que se apresuró a llegar a casa con la presencia de las gotas en su rostro y la bufanda bien puesta alrededor del cuello. Había amanecido soleado y así había permanecido hasta mediodía, pero si había algo que saber de vivir en Beijing o en cualquier punto que no fuera bien al interior, era que el tiempo era extremadamente caprichoso.

Llegó al piso y se lo encontró todo en silencio, lo que consideró una buena señal. Se quitó los zapatos y encendió la luz ya que el día se había oscurecido tanto ante la invasión de las nubes en el cielo que todo estaba cubierto por una luz sombría. Buscó al chico con la mirada y se lo encontró encogido en el sofá, cabeza hundida entre sus brazos y la cola rodeando nuevamente su cintura, las piernas recogidas contra el pecho y los pies descalzos. Debía de estar helado.

—Idiota —murmuró Yifan dejando la bandolera en el suelo y acercándose hasta el sofá. Cogió la manta que había sobre uno de los posabrazos y la estiró sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, que abrió los ojos amte el movimiento y alzó la cabeza ligeramente hacia él.

Notó algo raro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, dorado ocre encontrándose con marrón. No supo explicar qué era. Intentó apartar los ojos pero se vio incapaz, era como si fueran un imán de cuyo campo de fuerza se vio incapaz de separarse hasta que el otro parpadeó, bajó la mirada y el contacto se rompió. Confuso ante ello, Yifan se quedó un par de segundos mirando al chico para después girarse notando algo extraño en su interior. Se entretuvo encendiendo y programando la estufa mientras su mente seguía observando ese par de ojos enigmáticos.

Ocupó la tarde en la lectura, en preparar algo de comida para los dos y en guiarse por lo que había leído, aunque no estaba muy seguro que le sirviera de mucho. Él no tenía un gato normal, así que no podía saber qué características asociarle y cuales no, qué darle y qué no, o cómo actuar respecto a él. Sólo le quedaba improvisar y eso hizo.

El joven siguió sin pronunciar palabra durante el resto día, persiguiéndole de un lado a otro una vez descansado, y haciéndole compañía mientras estudiaba. Yifan se encontró observándolo a cada rato desde la mesa de la cocina. Tenía una expresión en la cara que siempre le llamaba la atención, parecía curioso por todo lo que veía como un niño pequeño aunque a veces se sobresaltaba sin entender por qué. Mirándole más de cerca, había comprobado que sus ojos se dilataban más de la cuenta ante los cambios de luz y que, cuando había mucha, sus pupilas se alargaban verticalmente, pero no de manera tan pronunciada como le ocurría a los gatos. Eso hacía que mirarle a veces a los ojos directamente durante unos segundos resultase un poco perturbador. No obstante, le gustaba esa peculiaridad así como el tono metalizado del pelo de la orejas puntiagudas que se dejaban ver por momentos entre la mata de pelo rizado que le cubría la cabeza.

Al final del día se encontró igual que como se despertó, con la incertidumbre de qué hacer y con el muchacho inquieto a más no poder. No parecía saber estarse sentado o de pie en un lugar durante más de un minuto y no paraba de mirar hacia el exterior por la ventana. Al final tuvo que bajar la persiana y obligarle a que se sentara en el sofá mirándole con seriedad. Otra de las cosas que había leído en uno de los libros es que los gatos tenían horarios de sueños que no solían cuadrar con el de los humanos, y mucho menos con el suyo por lo que estaba comprobando. El chico había estado casi toda la tarde tranquilo, dormintando a ratos y moviéndose en otros, pero había sido caer el sol y convertirse en alguien que parecía haberse tomado más cafés que él en todo un día. No le quedó otra que desplazar su hora de dormir y pasar una buena hora y media más despierto controlando que no le tirara algo en su inquietud. Aún así se las apañó para dejar el baño lleno de papel higiénico y hacer que cayera su colección de Cds al trastear con las cajas. Por suerte no rompió ninguna pero Yifan acabó dejándole muy claro que se comportase o le encerraría en el baño toda la noche.

No supo si fue porque le había entendido o porque simplemente se había cansado, pero al final se calmó y cuando Yifan se metió por fin en la cama, se subió buscando sitio a los pies como había hecho en su forma gatuna la noche anterior. Yifan no estaba muy seguro con el tema de que el otro durmiera con él, no era lo mismo una bolita peluda que podía llevar en brazos a un metro setenta de un joven de edad indefinida. No obstante, no se vio capaz de echarlo de la cama y hacerle dormir en el sofá. Algo le decía que, de hacerlo, se lo encontraría al rato subido de nuevo en ella. Además, por raro que le pareciera —o no tanto teniendo en cuenta que todo tenía un elevado grado de rareza en sí— no le resultaba desagradable que su tumbara con él.

Obró bien y le puso un par de calcetines para que no se le quedaran los pies helados durante la noche, lo cubrió con la manta del sofá e intentó meterse en la cama sin darle con las piernas. Tarea un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que no era más ancha de noventa y se suponía que era de uso individual. Se encontró durmiendo con la espalda contra la pared y una pierna en una postura rara.

Antes de apagar la lámpara, sus ojos se desviaron a las marcas de su mano, las dos estrellas oscuras dibujadas en la piel. Las tocó con la yema de un dedo y notó el mismo calor que cuando había tocado la estrella del cuello del muchacho.

¿Qué clase de magia estaba ocurriendo?


	3. ☆★☆ DÍA 2 ☆★☆

A la mañana siguiente era sábado así que no hubo JJ Lin a primera hora para torturarle ni universidad a la que asistir. Cuando abrió los ojos era bien entrada la mañana y el sol volvía a brillar a través de los huecos de la persiana. Se incorporó de la cama, se frotó los ojos con una mano y bostezó tapándose la boca, notando como los músculos de la cara se le estiraban y volvían a relajarse al cerrarla.  
  
Con una mano rascándose la nuca, bajó la cabeza y se topó con el joven nuevamente pegado a él, en una imitación exacta de su despertar del día anterior. Estaba vez Yifan no se sorprendió, curado como estaba ya del primer susto, aunque eso no significaba que aceptase la situación o, mejor dicho, que no le pareciera extraña.  
  
Se quedó un par de minutos observando como dormía profundamente sin querer despertarlo ya que sabía que, en cuanto moviera de más las mantas y se levantase de la cama, el muchacho abriría los ojos. Lo que más le sorprendía de todo eso es que, después de todo, su compañía no le desagradaba. Había pasado una tarde agradable con él después de todo, sin contar el hecho de que no se había quedado quieto más tarde. Sin embargo le seguía exasperando el hecho de que no dijera ni una sola palabra. No podía saber cómo ayudarle o entender qué había pasado si no le hablaba, y si la cosa seguía así, no iba a conseguirlo nunca.  
  
El muchacho se removió en su sueño y sus párpados temblaron durante un momento pero no los abrió. Un mechón de pelo cayó encima de su nariz ante el movimiento y Yifan se vio extendiendo una mano para apartarlo y colocarlo detrás de la oreja. Rozó la piel peluda de la zona en el proceso, la cual le pareció muy suave al tacto y animado se atrevió a delinear la forma suavemente puntiaguda de esta, apartando de repente la mano al escuchar un sonido escaparse de los labios rosados del otro. El cuerpo de Yifan se puso tenso y miró hacia otro lado cuando vio como volvían a aparecer esos ojos dorados salpicados por los restos de un sueño que no podía adivinar.  
  
Sin esperar a que se desperazara, se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas y se metió de cabeza en el baño sin molestarse en mirarle de nuevo ni decirle nada. Necesitaba darse una ducha. Quitándose la ropa, Yifan pensó que su reacción había sido estúpida. No era el fin del mundo que el otro le pillase tocándole la oreja pero por alguna razón se le presentó embarazoso que fuera así. No se entendía a sí mismo.  
  
Abrió el grifo, esperó a que el agua templara y se metió en la ducha corriendo la cortina y dejando que la corriente líquida se llevara todos sus pensamientos por el desagüe. Una vez terminó, se secó, se puso el albornoz y se desenredó el pelo. Salió del baño entre una nube de vapor que había empañado el espejo y humedecido los azulejos de la pared, y sin mirar hacia la cama, se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno. La rutina se asemejó a la de la mañana anterior, con el muchacho sentándose a la mesa una vez puso el bol de leche encima de ésta, esta vez con más confianza, y con Yifan tomándose su taza a la que añadió un poco de café y una tostada que un poco más y se le quema por mirar hacia él.  
  
Aunque era sábado tenía que ir a trabajar por la tarde. Era así tres días a la semana desde que había encontrado trabajo en uno de sus viajes al centro comercial precisamente en compañía de su joven vecino. No llevaba mucho tiempo en Beijing, y todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la ciudad y a las clases, pero había visto un cartel de  _Se busca personal_  en el escaparate de una tienda de deportes y se había animado a entrar y preguntar por el gerente. Tuvo suerte y le dieron el trabajo careciendo de experiencia. El hombre le miró, le hizo un par de preguntas y le dijo que estaba contratado. Se alegró de haber sido aceptado ya que el salario le ayudaba a cubrir el alquiler del piso, y siempre le quedaba un poco para algún capricho que se traducía en alguna prenda de ropa o algún CD de sus grupos favoritos. Trabajaba a media jornada, así que tenía tiempo libre para los estudios y no perjudicaba su asistencia a las clases. No se podía quejar. Además siempre le había gustado el deporte al ser algo que siempre había practicado y seguía haciendo. A veces, cuando se sentía muy saturado por los estudios, la montaña apuntes y los trabajos a presentar, se iba a la cancha del parque a tres calles de dónde vivía y echaba unas cuantas canastas para quemar energías y desestresarse. En ocasiones se le unía algún chico de su edad, y si había la suerte de haber suficientes personas, se improvisaba un partido rápido. Otras veces jugaba con sus compañeros de trabajo. Uno de ellos era endiabladamente bueno y siempre era un reto participar en un uno contra uno tras horas de pie en la tienda.  
  
 _Debería de ponerle un nombre_ , pensó de repente al mirar al joven. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en solventar el problema de su presencia, pero le estaba resultando un poco tedioso dirigirse a él mentalmente sin un nombre. La cuestión era cual ponerle. No era muy imaginativo para ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Estaba sopesando una serie de nombres cuando el móvil sonó de repente. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la mesilla para cogerlo.  
  
—¿Qué quieres, Luhan? —preguntó al ver el nombre de contacto en la pantalla y coger la llamada.  
  
—Un  _Hola_  no está mal de vez en cuando, por si no lo sabes —se quejó su amigo al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Qué tal con el gato?  
  
—¿Me has llamado para saber si sigue vivo? —preguntó recogiendo la taza y el bol y dejándolos en el fregadero.  
  
—Los gatos son demasiado listos —le contestó y casi podía imaginarse un  _Más que tú_  en esas palabras—. Te llamaba para saber si ya se había escapado.  
  
—Ja. Ja. Qué gracioso.  
  
—¿Y bien?  
  
Miró hacia el muchacho que se había levantado de la silla y se había acercado a la ventana. Parecía tener los ojos fijos en algún punto de la calle. Yifan no conseguía divisar el qué desde donde estaba pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia.  
  
—Observa la calle —le respondió abriendo el grifo.  
  
—Seguramente para ver qué posibilidades tiene.  
  
—Me abruma la fe que tienes en mi. —Se colocó el móvil entre el hombro y la mejilla, y fregó los utensilios.  
  
—Nula.  
  
—Siempre tan agradable.  
  
—Sólo contigo —especificó—. Y dime —escuchó ruido al otro lado de la línea—, ¿cuándo voy a poder verlo?  
  
—¿A quién? —preguntó de repente perdido mientras cerraba el grifo y colocaba las cosas en el escurridor.  
  
—Al gato, Yifan. ¿A quién va a ser?  
  
—No creo que sea buena idea. Creo que tiene —pensó rápidamente una excusa—, la rabia.  
  
—¿La rabia? —repitió Luhan como si dudara de su excusa. Hasta a Yifan le había sonado patética—. Pues no escucho mucho ruido.  
  
—Te estoy hablando desde el baño. Si saliera escucharías sus maullidos. Son horribles.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? Si quieres llamo a Jongdae y que le eche un vistazo. Todavía recuerdo cuando uno de sus gatos la pilló, casi le deja sin un dedo.  
  
Jongdae. Eso era lo último que le faltaba en ese momento. Era un amigo que Luhan le había presentado hacía tiempo. Estudiante surcoreano de intercambio de veterinaria, era muy agudo y descarado, y un peligro en potencia si se le contaba algo de interés. Tenía piso compartido en Wudaokou, al igual que Luhan, el barrio donde solía alojarse una gran concentración de estudiantes de ese país.  
  
—No hace falta. Lo llevaré al veterinario antes de ir a trabajar.  
  
—Seguro que te estás arrepintiendo de haberlo adoptado en estos momentos.  
  
Yifan volvió a mirar hacia el muchacho. Se había movido de la ventana y ahora cotilleaba los libros de la biblioteca que había dejado encima de la mesa de café. Abrió uno de ellos pasando la mirada por sus hojas. Se preguntó si sabría leer. ¿Hasta qué punto sería como una persona normal y corriente? Observó como seguía pasando páginas rápidamente hasta que cerró el libro, se giró y clavó sus ojos dorados en él.  
  
—¡Eh, Yifan! ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Luhan al otro lado de la línea.  
  
—Sí, sí —le respondió sentándose en la cama y apartando los ojos. Por un momento se había olvidado por completo de él.  
  
—Bueno, por el momento te libras, pero tarde o temprano me tienes que presentar a tu pesadilla.  
  
—¿No lo eras tú?  
  
—Nos vamos entendiendo, Yifan. —Se imaginó la sonrisa tan característica de Luhan—. Recuerda, no te escapas.  
  
Yifan le dijo que sí, que ya se lo presentaría y terminó la llamada. En cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no le había pedido consejo para el nombre. Aunque a lo mejor era así. Luhan era capaz de decir que le pusiera _Bambi_  al gato.  
  
Fue a quitarse el albornoz para ponerse la ropa de calle, pero no se sintió cómodo haciéndolo delante del otro, así que la puso bajo el brazo y volvió a meterse en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Se arregló delante del espejo pasando la mano por él para desempañarlo, y se estilizó el pelo jugando con las teñidas hebras con la ayuda de gomina. Entraba a trabajar a las tres y con toda la tontería ya era la una. Le daba un poco de rabia volver a dejar al chico solo en el piso, pero no tenía otra alternativa. La cola seguía llamando demasiado la atención.  
  
—Voy a tener que volver a irme —le avisó y el joven se giró hacia él. Oír, oía—. Ya sabes, no hagas nada malo sin mi presencia —le dijo y se sintió por un momento como si le estuviera dando órdenes a un niño pequeño—. En la nevera están las sobras de anoche así que tienes comida.  
  
En realidad no había más comida que esa, aparte de un par de latas y uno o dos paquetes de fideos instantáneos en uno de los armarios. Abrió el cubo de basura y cogió la bolsa para tirarla al bajar.  
  
Yifan quería decirle algo más antes de irse, pero no sabía el qué. No había muchas más cosas a hacer en el piso más allá de dormir, ver la tele, comer o leer algún libro ocasionalmente. El chico, como era de esperar, no asintió ni hizo nada más allá de mirarle. Recordó entonces el sonido que se le había escapado en la cama.  
  
 _Más te vale que no estés hablando para hacerme las cosas difíciles_ , pensó por un momento, pero al siguiente desechó ese pensamiento. Seguía estando esa aura de inocencia en el rostro que le decía que no hablaba porque no podía. Quizás no sabía, eso no lo había pensado. Podía probar a hacerle decir algo. Se dijo de intentarlo a la vuelta del turno. Tenía un autobús que coger y cruzar media ciudad en él hasta el centro comercial.  
  
Esta vez el muchacho no puso tanto impedimento al marcharse, le entendió en cuanto volvió a empujarle suavemente. Una vez bajó las escaleras y estaba fuera del edificio, deseó haberlo dejado con alguien, pero no podía contarle a nadie la situación. ¿Cómo decirle a una persona que un gato que se había encontrado en la calle se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una mezcla entre animal y humano? Si lo hacía lo tacharían de loco a menos que viesen la prueba. Luhan se reiría y le diría que se le había frito el cerebro, y le daba cierto miedo presentárselo. Prefería no hacerlo y, en el fondo, quería guardarse el secreto. No se sentía seguro con el hecho de enseñar a su  _gato_  a alguien más. Sabía lidiar los problemas solo, así que haría lo mismo con este, aunque se le estuviera presentado como una epopeya de proporciones inescrutables.  
  
El trayecto se le hizo largo y cuando bajó agradeció respirar algo de aire fresco por muy viciado que estuviera por la contaminación. Los autobuses podía ser asfixiantes, sobre todo un sábado en el que estaban llenos a reventar de jóvenes que querían disfrutar de su día libre para ir al cine, de compras o simplemente a pasárselo bien. En esa clase de días el viaje era un parar y arrancar constante que podía llegar a desesperar, sobre todo si bajabas de los últimos. Cabía la posibilidad de compaginar el viaje con el metro pero nunca le había gustado viajar bajo tierra.  
  
Con una mochila pequeña a la espalda en cuyo interior estaba su ropa de trabajo, se alejó de la parada y se encaminó hacia la gran mole de hormigón de dos plantas que constituía el centro comercial en el que trabajaba. Subió a la segunda planta por las escaleras mecánicas rodeado por las conversaciones de la gente, la música pop que salía por los numerosos altavoces dispuestos por el edificio y el berreo de un bebé en brazos de su madre delante de él. Entró en el establecimiento de venta de ropa y equipación deportiva en el que trabajaba, y saludó a uno de sus compañeros de turno que estaba ocupado en poner un par de prendas en su sitio.  
  
Se cambió rápidamente, guardó la mochila y su ropa en la taquilla que tenía asignada, y se colocó la placa identificativa con su nombre.  _Wu Yifan_ , en ideogramas chinos y debajo la transcripción en inglés para los clientes extranjeros. Movió el cuello a un lado y después al otro para destensarlo, y salió para empezar su tarde de dependiente.  
  
Los sábados era el día de mayor afluencia en la tienda, así que había dos personas aparte de él. Henry, un chico un año mayor que él al que le encantaba bromear y entablar conversación cada vez por tres, y que tenía una sonrisa que encandilaba a las jóvenes que se dejaban asomar por la tienda; y Amber, una antigua compañera del otro del instituto que siempre animaba con su forma de ser y lo directa que era a la hora de hablar. No era el prototipo de chica que uno esperaba, con su pelo extremadamente corto y rubio, sus modales influenciados por su niñez en Estados Unidos, y su extravagancia, pero era simpática, astuta y divertida. Yifan se había hecho rápidamente amigo de ambos y de vez en cuando quedaban al final de turno para ir a comer pizza o atiborrarse de comida basura, la favorita de Amber.  
  
—Ey, Yifan, ¿qué tal? —le preguntó Henry colocándose detrás de la línea de cajas junto a él. Todavía era temprano, así que sólo había un hombre mayor en la sección de golf al que Amber estaba atendiendo.  
  
—Bien, como siempre. ¿Y tú?  
  
—¿Recuerdas lo de la demostración de baile que de la semana que viene? ¿En el Show Center? —Yifan asintió. Se lo había comentado el martes pasado, delante de un vaso de coca-cola mientras engullía una hamburguesa doble con queso—. Pues uno se ha rajado y ahora estamos a ver qué pasa. Es un fastidio.  
  
—A mi no me mires. Yo no bailo —le dijo con las manos ocupadas en organizar el expositor de cronómetros y pulsómetros que había encima del mostrador.  
  
—Tranquilo —Henry rió—, no pensaba hacerte pasar por ello. No soy tan cruel. —Apartó la mirada de él y miró hacia Amber—. Quiero pedírselo pero no soy capaz.  
  
—¿Salir?  
  
Al igual que Luhan, a Henry le faltaba la seguridad para pedirle una cita a la persona que le gustaba. Le había visto infinidad de veces titubear antes de arrepentirse en el último momento. Era su mejor amiga desde hacía años y no quería estropear la amistad que tenían.  
  
—¿Qué? ¡No! —Volvió a reír, esta vez de manera nerviosa—. Que se apunte a lo de la demostración, Yifan.  
  
—¿Y por qué no lo haces? No te cuesta nada —le animó mirando a su amigo que seguía observando a la chica, la cual en ese momento le sacaba una serie de palos de golf de diferentes modelos—. Seguro que a Amber le gustaría. Ya sabes lo que le gusta el baile urbano.  
  
—Si, bueno. Lo haré al terminar el turno, ¿bien, no?  
  
—Perfecto —le dijo con una sonrisa y dándole a continuación un golpe de compañerismo en el hombro.  
  
La conversación se terminó al entrar un nuevo cliente del cual Henry hizo seguimiento, yendo a ayudarle cuando vio que parecía perdido y dejando a Yifan solo. Mientras su amigo estaba ocupado, se entretuvo comprobando que hubiera bolsas y que los TPV estuvieran en funcionamiento. Lo hacía por hacer algo porque en momentos como ese uno no tenía mucho más que hacer, a la espera de que alguien pasara por caja para pagar. El trabajo de dependiente podía llegar a ser soporífero y pesado cuando te encontrabas a solas, pero se obligó a no despistarse y a estar pendiente. Aún así, al cabo de cinco minutos, su mente se puso a divagar. Le vino una imagen del joven que estaría ahora en su casa, seguramente sentado encima de la cama, tirándole abajo su colección de cds, asustándose por fantasmas ¿o estaría acurrucado tranquilamente otra vez en el sofá? Esperaba que esta vez se acordara de taparse con la manta. Tenía la impresión de que era un poco despistado.  
  
Volvió a plantearse el tema de buscarle un nombre. Absorto en sus pensamientos y aburrido, barajó un par de nombres pero ninguno le convenció. Unos era demasiado simples, otros muy rebuscados y otros simplemente eran un  _no_  rotundo. Pasaron los minutos y cuando se dio cuenta, Henry había vuelto diciéndole algo sobre que había clientes a los que le gustaba poner a prueba a los dependientes para después no comprar nada.  
  
—¿Qué nombre le pondrías a un gato? —le preguntó de repente con la mirada fijada en la puerta principal.  
  
Henry dejó de hablar y se giró hacia él.  
  
—¿Nombre?¿A un gato? —repitió.  
  
—Sí, ya sabes. Imagínate que te has encontrado uno y has decidido quedártelo. —Miró a su compañero, que había enarcado una ceja—. No le vas a llamar  _tú_  toda la vida.  
  
—¿Te has encontrado un gato?  
  
—He dicho  _imagínate_  —le recordó.  
  
—Te has encontrado un gato —repitió esta vez sin entonación de pregunta—. Sé que estabas sólo, pero adoptar uno es una medida un poco desesperada.  
  
¿Desde cuándo sus amigos se habían vuelto tan graciosos?  
  
—Lo dice quien tiene un perro que está loco.  
  
— _Strings_  no está loco. Tiene carácter, como su dueño —explicó con una sonrisa de orgullo que hizo que le saliera a relucir el hoyuelo que tenía en la mejilla izquierda.  
  
Yifan rió.  
  
—Entonces tan loco como su dueño. Para empezar, ¿qué clase de nombre es  _Strings_?  
  
—Uno único y original, ¡por supuesto! Dime cuántos se llaman así. Además me lo encontré cuando fui a comprar las cuerdas para la guitarra.  _Strings_  le viene que ni pintado. Soy tan generoso que te dejo llamar a tu gato igual.  _Strings & Strings_, gato y perro, suena a dúo.  
  
—No, gracias —dijo poniendo mala cara.  
  
—Es una oferta limitada —comentó alzando una ceja y sin perder la sonrisa. A Yifan le hizo recordar de repente a un anunciante de la teletienda y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.  
  
—Ey, chicos, ¿de qué habláis? —les preguntó Amber incorporándose a la conversación—. Libradme del obseso por los palos de golf, por favor. Creo que quiere casarse con todos.  
  
—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Henry poniéndose de puntillas para mirar por la tienda.  
  
—Ha dicho que viene después,  _con un amigo_. Me huele que a novio. No sé, a lo mejor quieren hacer una orgía de palos, vete a saber. Nunca he entendido a los golfistas —comentó apoyando un brazo sobre el mostrador y poniendo gesto de aburrida—. Son gente un poco rarilla.  
  
A Yifan nunca le había entusiasmado ese deporte. No le veía la gracia a golpear una pelota minúscula con un palo para mandarlo a la otra punta del campo cuando estaba el poder sentir el tacto de un balón, la energía en la mano al botarlo y el correr hasta la canasta. Ese era el deporte de verdad.  
  
—Yifan anda buscando nombre para su gato —le dijo al final Henry.  
  
Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa.  
  
—¿Su gato? —miró a Yifan—. ¿En serio?  
  
—No he dicho eso —recordó, pero estaba claro que nadie le hacía caso.  
  
—Que genial, ¿y cómo es? —Su cara mostraba una emoción inesperada para Yifan—. Seguro que lo estás malcriando muchísimo y se volverá insoportable. Así me salió Tiger.  
  
—Nunca nos has dicho que tenías gato —se quejó su amigo.  
  
—Mi madre, maja ella, me obligó a regalarlo hace años —explicó poniendo morros—. Maldita mujer, ¿qué habrá sido de mi grandullón? Un día de estos le cuelo un tigre de verdad, ya verá.  
  
—Avísanos ese día, será digno de ver —rió Yifan. No conocía a la madre de Amber, pero seguro que no le haría nada de gracia.  
  
—Dalo por hecho. Debo vengarme de alguna manera, mi pobre Tiger. En fin, nombre para tu gato —dijo volviendo al tema y frunciendo los labios pensativa.  
  
—Le he dicho  _Strings_  ¡pero no lo ha aceptado! —le comentó Henry en tono ofendido.  
  
Amber soltó una carcajada.  
  
—Muy bueno, ¿alguna sugerencia más? —Yifan negó con la cabeza y su amigo se cruzó de brazos—. Veamos, puedes llamarle por algo que te recuerde a éĺ, por su pelaje o algo.  _Calcetines_ ,  _Rayas_ ,  _Pulgas_.  
  
—¿ _Pulgas_?¿En serio? —dijo Henry, tocándole el turno de reír.  
  
—¿Qué? Una amiga de la infancia tenía un perro que se llamaba así. —Se movió y se coló detrás del mostrador poniéndose entre los dos y apoyando un brazo en el hombro de Henry. Yifan era demasiado alto—. Claro que, ahora que caigo, así estaba rascándose todo el santo día. El perrito se las debía de pegar.  
  
—Preferiría algo menos descriptivo.  
  
—Pues dinos algo del gato. ¿Cómo es?  
  
Pensó en la respuesta. Más de metro setenta, delgado, piel clara, ojos dorados. Dudaba mucho que ellos encontrasen algo gatuno en esa descripción. Pasado un minuto, Yifan no supo qué decirles.  
  
—¿Tan común es? —le preguntó Amber enarcando una ceja.  
  
—Tiene una marca —le respondió al final, recordando la del cuello—, que parece una estrella. Aquí —señaló la zona en el suyo.  
  
—A eso le llamo algo representativo. Te ha costado.  
  
—Llámale entonces  _Stars_  —propuso Henry dibujando una estrella en el aire con un dedo—. Así tenemos _Strings & Stars_.  
  
El nombre le hizo recordar a las que tenía en el dorso de la mano, tatuadas de alguna manera, y por lo visto, imborrables en su piel.  
  
—¿Podemos dejar aparte los nombres en inglés? —No quería que Henry se emocionase tanto con su dúo mental—. Además, ¿no es más nombre de gata?  
  
—Es un nombre genérico. Bien te sirve.  
  
Yifan no supo qué pensar. Decidió no discutirles, y aunque se comentaron otro par de nombres que le convencieron menos aún, la conversación pasó al final a otro tema y lo agradeció. Al rato, los tres se vieron dividiéndose otra vez para atender a los clientes que iban llegando con mayor afluencia, y pudo evadirse un poco de todo y centrarse en su trabajo. Las horas transcurrieron y cuando se dio cuenta ya era el final del turno y la noche había caído al otro lado de las cristaleras del centro comercial.  
  
A la hora de cierre, declinó la oferta de sus amigos de ir a comer por ahí y se despidió de ellos, no sin antes recordarle a Henry con una sonrisa y un choque de puños de que no se olvidara de pedirle a Amber lo de la demostración de baile. Le respondió que lo haría y corrió hacia donde estaba ella esperándole.  
  
Compró algo para picar camino a la parada en una de las tiendas que se quedaban abiertas hasta más tarde y cogió el autobús de regreso, mucho más vacío que el de la tarde. Miró su móvil por si tenía alguna llamada perdida y se encontró con un mensaje de su madre, que le preguntaba qué tal estaba yendo todo y si se había lavado la ropa. Iba a tener que ponerse un post-it bien amarillo en la puerta del frigorífico para no olvidarse de ir a la lavandería de una vez, a pesar de que el cubo hasta los topes era el mayor recordatorio que podía tener. Le respondió diciéndole que todo iba bien, que la llamaría pronto y que la quería. En realidad la echaba de menos, pero eso no se lo decía por escrito, dolía menos así. Siempre había estado ahí para él, juntos. Ahora, con kilómetros de distancia entre ambos, seguía estándolo, pero no era lo mismo. Desde que recordaba, le había cuidado cubriendo la ausencia de su padre y para él era la mejor persona del mundo y a la que más quería.  
  
Volvió a bajar del autobús en la parada después de la curva como todos los días, esta vez acompañado de un grupo de chicas que no habían parado de cuchichear en todo el trayecto y de lanzar miradas hacia su dirección. Le dijeron algo por lo bajo cuando empezó a andar, pero no les hizo caso. No tenía tiempo, ni ganas y ni le interesaban las chicas tanto como para seguirles la corriente. En el pasado lo hubiera hecho, pero como con todo, las cosas habían cambiado. Los gustos, la vida y una decepción que había dejado mella. Se le habían quitado las ganas de tener pareja por una buena temporada. Tenía una carrera en la que centrarse y sacar adelante. Dejaría que el paso de tiempo lo curase todo, quizás dejando hueco para alguien en un futuro. Por el momento, las puertas estaban cerradas.  
  
Llegó al piso pensando en Henry y en Amber, y si a esas alturas de la noche ya le habría hecho la petición. Le mandó un mensaje rápido antes de entrar en el piso y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo con una sonrisa. Sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta, y sus ojos buscaron automáticamente la forma del muchacho en el sofá iluminado por la luz de la luna creciente que se colaba por la ventana cercana. Lo encontró nuevamente acurrucado en el mismo sitio, con los ojos cerrados y la manta doblada en la otra esquina, tal y como se lo había llegado a imaginar en uno de sus minutos muertos en el trabajo. El piso estaba frío.  
  
Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó en silencio hasta el sofá, inclinándose sobre él. Esta vez no tenía la cabeza enterrada en los brazos y pudo ver a la perfección la estrella en el cuello.  
  
— _Xing_  —dijo, teniendo una idea y convirtiendo el nombre de  _Stars_  al mandarín. Supo al instante que era el nombre perfecto. Era corto y al pronunciarlo sonaba bien.  
  
Volvió a sonreír sintiéndose satisfecho y cogió la manta para tapar el cuerpo del joven. Esta vez no se despertó. Su pecho siguió subiendo y bajando a un ritmo suave, con el aire escapando de entre sus labios entreabiertos. Eran unos labios atractivos, como sus rasgos en general, y se quedó observándolos un par de segundos antes de alejarse y sentarse a los pies de la cama, quitándose la ropa, doblándola y ponieńdose el pijama. Se metió bajo las mantas haciendo el mínimo ruido para no despertarle, no quería una repetición de la última vez. Desde ahí podía ver su silueta recortada por la luz y de repente le recorrió un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad, el mismo que había sentido por un momento dado al pensar en él durante uno de sus minutos muertos de la tarde. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero la presencia de ese chico parecía tener esa curiosa característica.  
  
—Buenas noches, Xing —susurró con los ojos cerrados, poniéndose de lado y agarrando la almohada para tirar de ella y acomodar mejor la cabeza.  
  
Mañana sería otro día.


	4. ☆★☆ DÍA 3 ☆★☆

 

Algo le estaba golpeando de manera molesta y repetitiva en la cara. Yifan se removió en la cara en un intento de que los golpes cesaran, pero estos siguieron de manera intermitente. Movió una mano perezosa delante de su cara y chocó contra algo duro y frío que hizo que parase. Contento, se dejó llevar otra vez por la modorra, pero los golpes volvieron a iniciarse.

—Cinco minutos más, mamá —se quejó con una voz que apenas se entendía y subiendo las mantas para cubrirse la cabeza

—¡Despierta de una vez, tengo hambre! —exclamó una voz cerca de él mientras los golpes seguían.

Yifan abrió un ojo confuso.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó sin comprender.

—¡Hambre! —repitió la voz.

Veía borroso y los golpes estaban empezando a irritarle, así que se obligó a despertarse del todo y abrir los dos ojos, pestañeando varias veces para aclararse la vista nublada. Aún así no vio mucho mejor, pues las sombras invadían el piso. Estiró un brazo y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla, que le cegó por un momento ante la intensidad de la luz. Una vez se acostumbró a ella, miró hacia el frente y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados y un rostro demasiado conocido a esas alturas a meros centímetros del suyo.

Xing estaba prácticamente encima de él, con las piernas a cada lado de las suyas y una mano apoyada sobre el colchón mientras la otra volvía al ataque de su mejilla.

—Para —se quejó apartando la mano con la suya.

—Pararé cuando me des de comer —respondió el otro con una voz notablemente más aguda que la de él.

No fue hasta pasado un minuto más tarde que Yifan se despertó del todo y se dio cuenta de algo muy obvio. Miró fijamente al muchacho encima suya y expuso su revelación en voz alta.

—Estás hablando —le dijo.

—Tengo hambre —repitió una vez más separando las sílabas y pronunciándolas despacio.

—Estás hablando —volvió a decir Yifan sin ser capaz de asimilar ese repentino cambio.

—Sí, lo estoy y tú no me has dejado ni un mísero cuenco de leche esta noche.

Yifan parpadeó un par de veces como si así fuera a conseguir aclararse la mente que la notaba embotada, algo difícil cuando no era capaz ni de apartar la mirada del chico.

—¿Pero por qué estás hablando? —preguntó confuso. Intentó incorporarse un poco, pero con él encima era un poco difícil.

—Me has puesto nombre —le contestó como si eso respondiera a todo.

—Xing —dejó escapar, pronunciando despacio el nombre que le había dado al volver a casa.

—Has firmado el pacto por completo al hacerlo —siguió y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, marcando sus mejillas, la primera que le veía Yifan. Otro cambio que apuntar.

—¿Qué pacto? —le cuestionó. Se sentía más confuso a cada segundo que pasaba.

—El que iniciaste cuando me cogiste en aquel callejón.

—Yo no te cogí, tú me seguiste —le dejó claro. Él no había hecho nada en ningún momento salvo dejarle entrar en su casa.

—Te diste cuenta de mi presencia.

—¿Y? —No entendía por qué eso era importante.

—No todos pueden.

—¿Y me lo agradeciste pegándome un mordisco? —le espetó un poco cansado de que no tener una respuesta clara. Era demasiado temprano para tener conversaciones con un gato-barra-humano lo que fuera.

—Eso sólo fue para marcarte.

La expresión sonó graciosa en su mente.

—Así que después de todo es culpa tuya —le acusó frunciendo las cejas.

—Nada es culpa mía —se defendió Xing enojado.

—Ya —dijo Yifan. Quiso intentar moverse otra vez— ¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes quitarte de encima, por favor?

Xing pareció pensárselo pero al final accedió a su petición. Se apartó y se movió sentándose a los pies de la cama. Yifan se incorporó, se masajeó el cuello que notaba tenso por la incómoda postura y volvió a mirar al muchacho. Él le devolvió la mirada iluminada por la luz de la lámpara. Sus pupilas estaban dilatas de tal manera que casi cubrían el iris por completo.

—Pongamos las cosas en orden —empezó sin estar muy seguro de todo lo que le había contado en un momento— ¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos una especie de... pacto?

—Vínculo —le corrigió—. Sellado por el pacto —expecificó.

—¿Y... por qué? —le miró sin comprender— ¿Qué significa?

—Significa básicamente que estamos unidos para siempre —contestó acomodando la posición de sus piernas.

—¿Acabas de decir  _para siempre_?

A lo mejor había oído mal.

—Eso he dicho —respondió, ladeando la cabeza.

Parecía ser que no y eso estaba descuadrando demasiado a Yifan. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó. Empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

—Necesito un café, muy cargado —dijo de repente levantándose de cama sin molestarse en ponerse las zapatillas o la bata. El frío le despejaría rápidamente.

Se acercó a la cocina y abrió la nevera para sacar la jarra de café. Un par de minutos más tarde se giró y se apoyó contra la encimera con una taza humeante en las manos. El sabor del café era especialmente amargo aun con azúcar pero se lo bebió como pudo. Una vez terminó y notó que su mente volvía a estar plenamente en funcionamiento, levantó la mirada y vio que Xing no se había movido de la cama, con su postura inmóvil y su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

—Bien. Habrá alguna forma de romper el pacto, ¿no?

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué querrías romperlo?

—Obviamente no podemos estar  _vinculados_  para siempre —comentó—. Yo tengo mi vida y tú... tendrás la tuya, ¿no?

—Soy una gato celestial. No tenemos más vida que esperar durante mucho tiempo a ser percibidos por la persona adecuada.

—¿Y yo soy esa persona? —le preguntó obviando por el momento el hecho de que había dicho que era un  _gato celestial_. Fuera lo que fuera eso.

—No me habrías oído de no ser así.

_¿En qué te has metido, Yifan?_  Se dijo a sí mismo.

—Así que porque te he percibido a pasado todo esto, ¿verdad? —recapituló. El chico asintió— ¿Y cuánto... cuánto tiempo has estado esperando?

—Mucho —contestó sin especificar.

Yifan dejó la taza sobre la encimera, fría ahora que el líquido y el calor se habían desvanecido. Se movió hacia la sala y miró a través de la ventana. La calle estaba en completo silencio y se preguntó qué hora sería. Debía ser muy temprano ya que era completamente de noche en el exterior.

Respiró profundamente y soltó un suspiro a continuación. Todo se había torcido más aún, como si encima de un nudo se hubiera hecho otro. No era el fin del mundo, pero si un problema más enrevesado aún.

—¿Qué es eso de  _gato celestial_? —preguntó al final. Se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en el sofá.

—Que no soy uno normal —respondió levantándose de la cama y sentándose en la otra esquina.

—No me había dado cuenta —murmuró mientras el chico jugaba con la punta de su cola.

—Estamos bendecidos por la gracia de los espíritus que descendieron hace mucho tiempo al suelo terrenal —siguió explicando como si no le hubiera oído—. Nuestra vida es eterna hasta que encontramos a la persona a la que nos unimos.

—Así que hay más como tú.

—Somos muy pocos. Han pasado muchos siglos y los espíritus han dejado de bajar. La gente ya no los venera tanto como antes.

Yifan mismo no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había ido a un templo fuera de las fechas determinadas. Las costumbres iban cambiando y el occidentalismo ganaba cada vez más fuerza y terreno en el gran continente. Los viejos dioses eran olvidados junto a sus santuarios que acumulaban polvo en las grandes ciudades y la modernidad hacía olvidar a los ciudadanos a quien veneraban respeto en el pasado.

—Me estás hablando de magia y de leyendas, y quieres que te crea.

—Pensaba que era obvio.

—Lo es, pero también es imposible. Puede que simplemente me haya vuelto loco y esté imaginándome todo esto.

Lo de que las bebidas energéticas le hubieran sentado mal no era más descabellado que lo que le estaba contando Xing.

—O que esté pasando de verdad.

—Es demasiado temprano para discutirlo. —Sólo quería meterse en la cama, olvidarse de todo y dormir como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero sabía que no iba a poder pegar ojo— ¿Estás seguro que no se puede romper el vínculo? —volvió a preguntarle.

—Hay una manera.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Cuatro días.

Yifan abrió la boca sin comprender.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

—Es lo que queda para la luna llena —contestó bajando la mirada por primera vez en todo el transcurso de la conversación.

—¿La luna?

—Es nuestra ventana para con los espíritus. Cuando ocurre esta circunstacia especial —hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior—, al llegar la luna llena se nos hace una pregunta.

—¿Y cual es?

—Si creemos que hemos elegido bien. —Alzó la mirada de nuevo y Yifan creyó ver un brillo diferente en él, incluso cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos dorados.

—¿Y qué pasa si dices que no?

No quería haberlo preguntado porque sonaba como si estuviera rechazando a Xing y le parecía algo cruel, pero su curiosidad le había podido en esa fracción de tiempo.

—No volverás a verme —respondió con un tono desprovisto de alegría alguna y su rostro carente de expresión.

Yifan se movió inquieto en el sofá. Por mucho que lo del vínculo no le gustara del todo, tampoco quería eso. Le apreciaba en el fondo a pesar del problema obvio que le estaba suponiendo y pensar en que dentro de unos días podía no volver a verle le creaba un malestar en el pecho.

—Pase lo que pase —miró hacia la marca en forma de estrella de su cuello, oscura contra su piel clara—, asegúrate de responder bien.

_No quiero que el acabe arrepintiéndose seas tú_ , se guardó para sí mismo.

Sus palabras parecieron sorprenderle ya que sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta por un momento y una sonrisa pequeña afloró en sus labios.

—Eso haré —le prometió mutando a continuación su rostro a una expresión animada y que hizo de la anterior un mero espejismo—. Ahora, ¿y mi comida?

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Yifan acabó bajando a la seis de la mañana, con los primeros rayos de sol y el primer servicio de autobús circulando por la estrecha calle, para ir al 24 horas que había en la esquina. Compró leche, galletas, pan, huevos y algo de embutido, y con la bolsa en los brazos y una breve despedida, regresó de camino al piso.

Pasó por delante del callejón donde se había encontrado a Xing y se paró, para observar el interior. Nada había cambiado salvo la posición de los contenedores que seguramente habían sido movidos por lo servicios de limpieza. Al final, e iluminado por la misma pobre farola de la pared que todavía seguía encendida, se podían seguir identificando el carro del supermercado, la cómoda desvencijada y el resto de trastos inservibles que ofrecían casa a animales de todo tipo, incluidos gatos celestiales.

Yifan levantó la mirada al cielo despejado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin poder creer todavía lo que estaba pasando. Reanudó la marcha y subió las escaleras. Se cruzó en ellas con uno de sus vecinos del primer piso, un hombre mayor que parecía tener mucha prisa y que le saludó escuetamente. Siguió subiendo sin encontrarse con nadie. Seguía siendo muy temprano para la mayoría de los habitantes del edificio.

De todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, apenas había tenido contacto con ellos ya que sus horarios no coincidían y la mayoría eran trabajadores que pasaban el día fuera, aparte de que había muchos pisos vacíos. La única persona con la que mantenía amistad era con la abuela de Zitao, que ya desde el primer día se había mostrado amable y había insistido en ayudarle a instalarse a pesar de su edad. De vez en cuando llamaba a su puerta con una fiambrera grande en las manos que contenía comida casera, diciendo que le sobraba de cuando preparaba para su nieto. Yifan la aceptaba, mostrándose cortés y agradeciendo el gesto.

La otra persona con la que más trataba era el propio Zitao. Un muchacho muy vivaz y que no se paraba quieto. Tenía un par de años menos que él pero le llegaba casi a la misma altura y tenía unas marcas oscuras debajo de los ojos que le recordaban a un oso panda. Cuando venía a visitar a su abuela, si Yifan estaba en casa, le pedía de pasar el rato con él. A veces incluso iban al parque a jugar al baloncesto. Más de una vez le había considerado el hermano pequeño que nunca había tenido por cómo se comportaba con él, con esa chispa de juventud, inocencia y su carácter a veces caprichoso. Llevaba un par de semanas sin verle, así que seguramente vendría pronto de visita y le diría de salir. Esta vez tendría que decirle que no podía.

Abrió la puerta del piso mientras se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con Xing. No podía seguir teniéndolo encerrado en el piso, pero tampoco podía dejarlo salir así como así. Dejó la bolsa sobre la encimera de la cocina y empezó a sacar su contenido. El joven ojeaba por detrás de su espalda lo que había traído con esa curiosidad que había mostrado desde el primer día, un interés reflejado en esos ojos dorados que no había desaparecido y que a Yifan le resultaba un tanto adorable.

Desayunaron en silencio, el sonido de sus bocas al masticar el único ruido perceptible. Yifan puso al rato la televisión de fondo pero la acabó apagando porque no había nada interesante, sólo una serie de programas sin gracia alguna y el telediario de la mañana anunciando que vendría un frente de frío más fuerte aún acompañado de constantes precipitaciones.

Cuando terminaron todavía era muy temprano y Yifan casi estuvo tentado de volver a la cama como había querido horas antes, pero una vez despierto y con el ruido del tráfico al otro lado de la ventana, se dijo que lo mejor era coger los libros y leer los apuntes. Cogió la bandolera que necesitaba ya un lavado, y sacó su carpeta de estudio cuyos bordes estaban deteriorados de usarla tanto. Estaba llena a reventar de hojas y más hojas de apuntes cogidos apresuradamente en clase; esquemas de nutrición y tablas de entrenamiento muscular. Quería licenciarse en la carrera de Ciencias de la Salud y el Deporte y eso es lo que le tocaba estudiar hasta terminarla.

Se sentó en el sofá estirando las piernas sobre este y poniéndose un cojín detrás de la espalda por comodidad, y abrió la carpeta para ponerse a ello. Vio como Xing se acercaba y se sentaba a sus pies, subiendo las piernas y mirando hacia la ventana, a través de la cual se apreciaba al sol que iba trazando poco a poco su trayectoria ascendente por el cielo azul y libre de nubes.

Una hora más tarde, un tímido rayo se asomó en el piso a través del cristal cayendo sobre el pelo de Xing y dotándolo de brillos dorados. Cuando Yifan levantó la mirada del temario, le recordó al instante al tono del pelaje que tenía cuando era un gato.

—¿No puedes volver a convertirte en gato? —le preguntó flexionando una pierna y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás para relajar el cuello.

Tenía curiosidad por saber si funcionaba en ambos sentidos.

—Por el momento me he quedado atrapado en forma humana —le respondió sin girarse en ningún momento. Su mirada siguió clavada en la ventana mientras el rayo de sol acariciaba su pelo rizado.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme encontrado? —cuestionó observando el techo oscurecido por las manchas de humedad que iban cogiendo cada vez más superficie.

—Creo que el que se arrepiente eres tú, ¿no?

Yifan percibió el tono molesto en la voz de Xing y recuperó la posición para mirarle. Sentado delante de él, con las piernas contra el pecho, le volvió a parecer igual de pequeño e indefenso que en el callejón, aún cuando sabía que no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

—No es eso. Es... —intentó explicarse, pero no era tarea fácil, pues se llevaba librando una batalla en su mente desde el primer día sobre esa cuestión—. Ni siquiera lo sé —acabó admitiendo volviendo a mirar hacia sus apuntes, líneas y líneas en bolígrafo azul sobre papel blanco con alguna que otra mancha perdida de café en los márgenes.

El silencio ocupó el lugar de esa breve conversación y pasó otra hora así hasta que Xing empezó a mostrarse inquieto, cambiando de postura a cada minutos y su cola trazando formas en el aire continuamente. Yifan al principio intentó no hacerle caso y seguir con lo suyo, pero al cabo de un rato, en el que el muchacho había pasado a estar de pie sin parar de moverse por la habitación, acabó dejando a un lado la carpeta sin poder concentrarse.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le cuestionó mientras se frotaba la nunca con una mano para después pasársela por el pelo.

—Me aburro —respondió Xing quedándose quieto, cruzando los brazos y poniendo cara de fastidio.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Que hagas algo diferente.

—Traducción: que te haga caso, ¿no? —El chico no dijo nada—. Ya lo hago, ¿contento? —Se giró, se puso boca abajo y se estiró por completo en el sofá. Sus articulaciones y su espalda se lo agradecieron al instante. Yixing entornó los ojos— ¿Qué? Lo hago.

—¿Te vas a pasar todo el día...? —señaló a la carpeta que había dejado en el suelo y por la que se asomaban los últimos folios que había estado leyendo.

—¿Estudiando? —terminó Yifan. Asintió—. Ese era mi plan principal. Dormir también suena delicioso.

—Pero hay más cosas que hacer que estudiar y dormir. Hay un mundo ahí fuera.

—Del cual no llegaré a disfrutar a menos que apruebe todos los exámenes —puntualizó, cerrando los ojos durante un momento. Estaba cansado de llevar horas mirando al papel.

—Que aburrido —opinó dejándose caer en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y su cola agitándose continuamente.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —se puso de lado—. No puedes salir. Si te ve alguien se va a llevar el susto de su vida.

—¿Cómo el que te llevaste tú?

—Yo no me llevé ningún susto —se defendió incorporándose y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

—Gritaste.

—No es verdad —replicó.

—Puede que no pudiera hablar, pero escuchaba perfectamente.

—Estabas mejor callado —resopló, volviendo a tumbarse y dándole la espalda a Xing.

—Gracias.

—No era un cumplido.

—Lo sé.

Yifan no dijo nada. Se agarró al cojín y cerró los ojos.

—Me aburro —volvió a exponer Xing a los cinco minutos, esta vez más cerca de él. Sus pasos eran tan silenciosos que parecía imposible darse cuenta de cuándo se acercaba.

De repente notó que una brisa fría le daba en la nuca. Le dio un escalofrío y se giró molesto, encontrándose cara a cara con Xing, que tenía los labios fruncidos y soplaba en su dirección. Yifan, molesto, le tapó la boca con una mano.

—Para —le dijo—, u hoy duermes en el baño.

Xing frunció el ceño y se apartó de la mano.

—No serías tan desconsiderado.

—No tientes a la suerte —le avisó. No lo decía en serio, pero tenía que hablar como tal o Xing se convertiría en un segundo Luhan y no creía poder sobrevivir a ello.

Dejó caer los párpados una vez más y hundió la cabeza en el sofá. Una pequeña siesta no le vendría nada mal para cubrir el desajuste de haberse despertado tan temprano. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio que le invadía cada rincón de su mente y notó como el cuerpo se le iba relajando, sucumbiendo a sus deseos.

—Me aburro —dijo la voz de Xing cuando estaba a punto de dormirse.

Abrió los ojos y le tiró el cojín a la cabeza con ganas.

Se escuchó un quejido entre las paredes del piso seguido de una maldición.

Yifan sonrió.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Se despertó horas más tarde con un sonoro estruendo metálico. Desorientado y abriendo los ojos lentamente, se incorporó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor. Encontró a Xing detrás de él, junto a la cocina y recogiendo del suelo una sartén de aluminio que se le había caído. Iba a dejarla sobre el fogón cuando se dio cuenta de que Yifan le estaba mirando.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó cuando vio que había llamado la atención de su compañero.

—Cocinar —señaló a la sartén—. Tengo hambre.

—Puedes hacerte un sandwich como esta mañana —le comentó, quitándose la manta que le cubría y que Xing le debía de haber puesto mientras dormía. Tenía gracia que se la pusiera cuando siempre se olvidaba hacerlo cuando él se quedaba dormido—. Guardé antes las cosas en el frigorífico.

Xing frunció los labios y empezó a toquetear los mandos de la cocina.

—¿Sabes cómo funciona?

—Claro que sí. Te he visto esta mañana —respondió intentar girar uno de ellos.

—Tienes que pulsar y después girar —le explicó, imitando el movimiento en el aire con la mano. Xing hizo como le dijo y empezó a sonar el sonido del gas escapándose—. Y usar el mechero si no quieres que acabe volando el edificio —añadió acercándose a uno de los cajones y sacando uno. Se lo tendió y lo cogió. Un chasquido y aparecieron las llamas azules de la combustión.

—Eres observador.

—Estamos acostumbrados a adaptarnos a nuestro ambiente.

—¿Estamos?

—Los gatos celestiales. Observamos el mundo y nos empapamos de él. Aunque hay cosas que se nos escapan —dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Siempre hay tiempo para aprender algo nuevo.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Has cocinado alguna vez? —Xing bajó la mirada y notó que se mordía el labio—. Diría que no. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Déjame que te enseñe.

Cogió un par de huevos del frigorífico que había comprado esa mañana y le enseñó a freírlos. No era un experto en la cocina y vivía mayoritariamente de comida precocinada rompiendo por completo lo que le enseñaban en Nutrición, pero sabía defenderse. Hizo el primero y le animó a que se ocupara del segundo. El chico demostró que aprendía rápido y pronto estuvieron los dos sentados a la mesa comiendo lo que se podía considerar su segundo desayuno al estilo americano. Xing se mostraba contento mientras comía, con el tenedor entre sus dedos finos, pinchando con ahínco y sonriendo. El hoyuelo se marcaba en la mejilla redondeada cada vez que lo hacía. Yifan se contagió de su estado de ánimo y comió también con ganas.

—Así que has observado el mundo durante mucho tiempo.

Xing levantó la mirada de su plato con el tenedor a medio camino a su boca y el flequillo cayéndole por delante de los ojos. Tenía el pelo completamente despeinado, lo que le daba un aire ridículamente gracioso.

—Sí.

—¿Has estado yendo de un lado para otro o cómo?

—No —negó—. Cada uno de nosotros está ligado a una zona y a un templo. Aunque yo hace tiempo que me quedé solo en el mío —comió el trozo de huevo y pincho otro.

—Eres de por aquí entonces, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Supongo.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido?

—¿El mundo?

Yifan asintió.

—Cálido y frío, duro y alegre —dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, —injusto pero lleno de sorpresas —siguió, con los ojos perdidos en lo que debían ser sus recuerdos—, y de cosas buenas.

—Así es la vida, ¿no? —comentó Yifan, ocupado con los suyos. Su vida estaba plagada tanto de cosas buenas como malas; recuerdos amargos, agridulces; sonrisas tímidas y susurros en la intimidad; marcas invisibles grabadas con dolor en el corazón y con tinta en su piel.

—También te observé a ti —dijo de repente.

—Así que mirándome a escondidas, ¿eh? —sonrió y bebió de su vaso de agua.

—Deberías de olvidarte de él —soltó Xing de repente, mirándole con sus indescriptibles ojos dorado ocre y el semblante serio.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Yifan y una sensación fría se alojó en su pecho, muy diferente a la molesta que había sentido esa mañana.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió. Se levantó y recogió los platos sin darse cuenta de que el otro no había terminado todavía de comer.

Tiró el resto en el cubo de la basura y los dejó sobre la encimera.

—Sólo conseguirás que el dolor nunca se vaya y te convierta en una persona vacía —siguió sin parecer ser consciente de que él no quería hablar del tema. Habían pasado sólo unos meses y en sus recuerdos todo era demasiado reciente para él.

—No sabes nada, Xing —le dijo. Apoyó las manos en la encimera, dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y cerró los ojos.

Su mente vagó hasta un recuerdo ubicado a principios de año, cubierto por la nieve que caía del cielo aquel día lejano pero cercano en su memoria, y sepultado en un olvido que llegaba con retraso.

—Sé muchas cosas —respondió, acercándose y sentándose en la encimera de manera que cuando Yifan abrió los ojos de nuevo y levantó la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron—, y tarde o temprano uno tiene que dejar las cosas en el pasado.

Apartó la mirada y se fijó una vez más en la marca con forma de estrella de su cuello, trazando en su mente el contorno y sus puntas para apartarse de sus recuerdos. Quería volver a tocarla y ver si despedía el calor de la primera ocasión; el hormigueo que había sentido en la mano derecha y la posterior reacción de Xing.

Iba a hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho había pegado prácticamente su cara a la de él y le estaba  _olisqueando_  con los ojos entrecerrados. Aunque no supo si sorprenderse más cuando notó algo húmedo, cálido y levemente rasposo en la mejilla y le  _lamió_.

—¿Qué haces? —se apartó de él llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

Xing puso cara de confundido.

—Estabas triste —le respondió como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yifan intentó comprender la mente del chico y acabó considerando que debía ser uno de sus tantos rasgos _gatunos_  que iba descubriendo a cada día que pasaba con él. Tenía cierta idea de haberlo leído en uno de los libros que había cogido de la biblioteca.

—Curiosa forma de consolar a alguien —comentó pasando los dedos por la zona húmeda, la lengua rasposa le había dejado una sensación rara en la cara. Intentó no pensar en el hecho de que eso era lo más parecido a un beso en el mundo de los gatos.

Xing esbozó ante su comentario una sonrisa que marcó sus mejillas, y Yifan pensó de repente que todo importaba un poquito menos.


	5. ☆★☆ DÍA 4 ☆★☆

Los lunes eran para Yifan una extensión bienvenida de los domingos ya que tampoco tenía clases. Estas habían terminado hacía un par de semanas y le habían dejado con el día libre y la sola preocupación de tener que presentar un par de trabajos en el futuro.

Esa mañana se despertó con una llamada de Henry preguntándole que qué tal le iba y de que no se olvidara de ir a verle a la demostración de baile. Yifan le prometió que lo haría y le preguntó sobre Amber. Su amigo le respondió contento que bien y empezó a contarle que habían pasado todo el día anterior ensayando y que ella había demostrado que sabía adaptarse al ritmo del baile a la perfección. Un par de minutos más tarde terminaron la conversación con un  _Ya nos veremos_ , un  _¡Dale un achuchón de mi parte a tu gato!_  y un par de risas en ambos lados de la línea telefónica.

Xing se pasó toda la conversación moviéndose de un lado a otro, estirándose y removiendo las cosas que había por la habitación. Yifan había estado todo el rato con el móvil en la oreja y chistándole para que se quedara quieto, lo que había ocasionado que Henry le preguntara al respecto y que tuviera que volver a hacer uso de su agudeza mental, que no daba para mucho a esas horas.

Intentó estudiar un par de horas, pero la concentración que siempre tenía no parecía acompañarle ese día pues fue estar quince minutos leyendo y diez mirando a Xing sobresaltándose por lo que parecía ser un fantasma; el edificio estaba en completo silencio y lo único que lo rompía era el ruido que había en el exterior al abrir la ventana. Ante su intento fallido de estudio, decidió organizar la ropa sucia y la dividió en bolsas para bajarlas a continuación a la lavandería. Una vez más, Xing quiso acompañarle, esta vez diciéndoselo con palabras y Yifan tuvo que decirle que no, que sólo iba al otro lado de la calle. Eso le hizo recordar que ese era su cuarto día con él y que no había pisado la calle desde que lo había recogido aquella noche en el callejón. Se sorprendió ante el tiempo transcurrido, ya que en realidad apenas se había dado cuenta de ello, y de que el muchacho no hubiera salido por su propia cuenta. Se dijo de hacer algo para que pudiera estar fuera. Podría aprovechar la oscuridad y la ciudad dormida esa noche.

Cargado con sus bolsas, pasó un buen rato en la lavandería, ocupado en parte por las conversaciones que a las señoras mayores del barrio les gustaba tener con él. Siempre que iba había alguna que empezaba a hablarle. Yifan lo agradecía en parte porque le mantenía entretenido mientras se lavaba la ropa, aunque siempre la conversación acaba tratándose de él y era bastante reservado con su vida privada como para hablar abiertamente de ella.

Una hora más tarde, con la ropa mucho más limpia y un par de yuanes menos en el bolsillo, volvió al piso y se dedicó a ordenarla y plancharla. Xing siguió sin pararse quieto, ojeando sus cosas, mirando por la ventana agitando la cola y al final quedándose acurrucado en el sofá, que parecía haberse convertido en su sitio favorito de la casa.

Era por la tarde y Yifan por fin se había conseguido tumbar en la cama tras no parar en toda la mañana, cuando el otro se incorporó repentinamente del sofá y entornó sus orejas como si hubiera oído algo; Yifan levantó la mirada y poco después sonó el timbre del piso. Se levantó con pocas ganas, preguntándose quién sería ya que no esperaba visita alguna, y puede que se sorprendiera más de la cuenta cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Luhan.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó arreglándose el pelo con una mano.

—Te echaba de menos —le respondió con una sonrisa intentando mirar en el interior del piso. Llevaba la mochila en la espalda, lo que significaba que debía de haber venido directo desde la universidad.

—Nos hemos visto el viernes, Luhan —replicó, poniéndose delante del hueco que dejaba la puerta para impedir que cotilleara. Miró un momento hacia atrás y se encontró con que tenía a Xing pegado queriendo cotillear quien era—. No digas nada —le susurró.

—¿Con quién hablas, Yifan? —curioseó su amigo— ¿Con tu nuevo inquilino?

Giró la cabeza hacia él y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué?

—El gato, Yifan.

—Ah.

—Me da la impresión de que no te ha dejado dormir mucho —comentó con una sonrisa—. Tienes unas ojeras horribles.

Yifan se llevó los dedos a los ojos ante el comentario, no se había mirado en el espejo esa mañana, y de hecho había bajado a la lavandería sin prestar mucho caso a cómo iba.

—Tiene un horario de sueño contradictorio —se quejó notando al instante un golpe en la espalda y al que intentó no reaccionar.

—¿Puedo verle?

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Oh, vamos, Yifan. No he cruzado medio Beijing para que me digas eso.

—Pensaba que habías venido porque me echabas de menos —le recordó.

—Puede que mintiera un poco.

—Ya me parecía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Entro o me vas a dejar aquí fuera? —insistió poniendo la cara que siempre empleaba para conseguir lo que quería. Le recordó por un momento a Xing cuando se ponía caprichoso.

Yifan quería decirle que no, pero sabía de sobra que el otro insistiría una y otra vez. Intentó pensar qué hacer.

—No me digas que al final se ha escapado —le dijo Luhan al tardar en responder.

—La cosa es que... sí —Decidió que lo mejor era seguir la excusa que le estaba ofreciendo.

—Vaya, que pena —frunció el labio—. A Jongdae no le va a hacer mucha gracia.

—¿Qué pinta él de repente? —preguntó extrañado. Tenía la impresión de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Le dije que se viniera pero tuvo que ir a hacer una cosa antes, así que estará aquí en cualquier momento.

Yifan quería darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

—Dime que no se los has contado ya a todos.

—Sólo a Jongdae —le dijo empleando un tono de inocencia. Se preguntó por un momento si Luhan no sería también un gato celestial, podría serlo perfectamente por lo que había aprendido de ellos.

—Sólo a Jongdae —repitió Yifan. Eso era como contárselo a toda la ciudad, con la suerte de que la mitad no entendería su chino chapurreado.

—No es el fin del mundo, Yifan. —Se ajustó las asas de la mochila y se puso de puntillas para intentar mirar de nuevo dentro del piso— ¿Ocultas algo? —preguntó con mirada curiosa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te noto raro —comentó— ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando, verdad?

Luhan y su sexto sentido.

—Tengo visita.

Su amigo enarcó una ceja.

—Oh. No me digas que por fin has ligado —soltó empleando un tono risueño.

—Luhan.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —negó con la cabeza.

—Te vendría bien, no es por nada —siguió—. Él ya ha pasado página y...

—Luhan —dijo esta vez de manera más cortante—, ¿podemos no hablar de esto aquí y ahora?

Era el único que sabía lo mal que le había ido su relación. Había sido testigo de cómo se había a pique terminando en ruptura.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Pero ya me vas invitando a entrar tengas o no visita, ¡preséntamelo! —sonrió.

Yifan se encontró sin más opción que acceder al deseo de Luhan. Sabía que de lo contrario, insistiría una y otra vez hasta conseguir el mismo resultado. Le dijo que esperase un momento y cerró la puerta dejándolo en el pasillo, no podía dejar que viera a Xing así de primeras. Se giró y se puso un dedo en los labios, dándole a entender al joven que siguiera callado. Miró a su alrededor y encontró su gorro de lana negro encima de la mesa de la sala. Lo cogió y no tardó en calarle en la cabeza para ocultar sus peculiares orejas. Acto seguido le cogió de la muñeca, le arrastró hasta el sofá y le obligó a sentarse.

—Ni se te ocurra levantarte en ningún momento —le aconsejó sin elevar la voz.

Xing frunció las cejas.

—Pero...

Yifan le puso esta vez el dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo.

—Hazme caso.

Se quedó mirándo a esos ojos dorados con insistencia durante un par de segundos antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla para que Luhan pasase. Se sentía nervioso. Tenía que actuar lo más normal posible para evitar preguntas.

—Oh, hola —saludó inmediatamente el chico al encontrarse con Xing en el sofá.

Yifan le hizo un gesto al otro para que respondiese.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Nos vas a presentar? —le preguntó Luhan a Yifan, girándose hacia él.

—Es un familiar.

—¿Otro miembro de la familia Wu? —sonrió mirando de nuevo hacia Xing—. Interesante.

—No intentes torturarle antes de tiempo.

—¿Quién ha dicho que voy a hacer eso? —preguntó usando un tono de ofendido—. Que poco confías en mí.

—Luhan, nos conocemos.

Su amigo no le replicó, se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Xing.

—Me llamo Luhan. ¿Y tú?

El muchacho parecía no estar muy seguro de qué responder y Yifan notó cómo buscaba su mirada. Tenía que haberle dado una serie de pautas a seguir pero no se había esperado que se le presentara Luhan en casa así de repente, aún cuando ya debía de estar más que acostumbrado a esas alturas. Le intentó decir un nombre completo vocalizando sin hablar e improvisando uno mezcla del suyo y de su apellido.

—Wu... Yixing —sonrió Xing tras haber adivinado qué le estaba diciendo Yifan.

Lo bueno de Luhan era que, aunque pareciera muy directo, hacía que la otra persona se sintiera cómodo. Tenía un aura que tranquilizaba a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Así que, aún sorprendido, Xing pareció aceptar con rapidez su presencia.

—¿Y de dónde eres?

—Es de aquí —respondió Yifan por él, yendo a la cocina para servirle un vaso de agua para Luhan.

—¿Por qué no me los presentado antes? —se quejó— ¿Estudias en la universidad? A lo mejor nos hemos visto y todo.

—Trabaja —improvisó. Estaba claro que tenía que haber pensado en la avalancha de preguntas que iba a venir.

Puso el vaso sobre la mesa de café y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

—Debe de ser Jongdae —le dijo Luhan quitándose la mochila y dejándola en el suelo.

Yifan se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. No se había equivocado. Al otro lado estaba Jongdae y otro chico cuya cara le era familiar pero que no consiguió ubicar del todo.

—Buenas —saludó Jongdae con una sonrisa. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y cuando vio a su amigo común volvió a saludar.

—¿Alguien más, Luhan? —preguntó Yifan.

—¡Cuantos más mejor!

Esa no era la respuesta que quería oír. Abrió la puerta más y dejó que los dos chicos entrasen.

—Hola —le saludó el acompañante de Jongdae con un acento claramente coreano. Parecía tener la misma edad que ellos, piel clara, cara redondeada y una sonrisa modesta—. Soy Kim Junmyeon —se presentó con una inclinación.

—Wu Yifan —respondió haciendo lo mismo.

—Siento si te molestamos, Luhan dijo que podíamos venir —se disculpó. Jongdae se había alejado y estaba ya hablando con los otros dos.

—Tranquilo, da igual —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Cerró la puerta y le invitó a unirse al resto.

El piso, que por lo general estaba prácticamente vacío y en silencio, se convirtió en un pequeño club social. Yifan les sirvió agua a todos, y sintiéndose anfitrión de una fiesta que no había organizado, se dedicó a seguir el hilo de la conversación y a observar las reacciones de Xing.

—Deberíamos de salir e ir a jugar un partido —comentó Luhan.

—Somos impares, nos faltaría uno —señaló Jongdae con los ojos cerrados. Estaba sentado junto a Luhan mientras Junmyeon permanecía de pie a pesar de que el otro le había dicho que se apoyara en el posabrazos.

Junmyeon había resultado ser un estudiante de intercambio al igual que Jongdae, salvo que en vez de veterinaria, estudiaba para ser profesor de chino en Seúl. Era una persona muy agradable aunque reservado, y se defendía muy bien en el idioma a pesar de hablar con acento.

—Yifan vale por dos —replicó Luhan.

—Eso no es justo —se quejó el nombrado.

—Es tu deber compadecerte de nosotros por no ser gigantes de casi dos metros de altura.

—¿A qué queréis jugar? —preguntó Xing, que apenas había hablando en todo el rato.

—¡A baloncesto! —sonrió Luhan— ¿Juegas?

—No creo que deba —cortó Yifan—. Se ha hecho daño en la cadera y no debe moverse mucho, ¿verdad, Yixing?

El chico pareció perdido por un momento pero al final asintió.

—Vaya, que pena. Cuando estés bien, dile a Yifan que nos avise —le animó—. Tengo ganas de machacarle en un partido.

—En tus sueños —replicó con una sonrisa. Era una de las pocas cosas en las que le sacaba ventaja a su amigo.

—Juguemos a uno de fútbol y ya verás.

—Te machacará cruelmente —volvió a hablar Jongdae, abriendo los ojos y tirando del brazo de Junmyeon—. Siéntate de una vez, hyung —le pidió con voz dormida en un coreano que Yifan llegó a entender.

Este le hizo caso al final, y cuando se sentó en el estrecho hueco que le había dejado Jongdae en el sofá, el timbre sonó una vez más. Yifan le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Luhan.

—Esta vez no tengo nada que ver.

—Más te vale —le contestó.

Parecía que ese día todos le querían mucho. Cansado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el joven rostro del nieto de su vecina.

—Hola —saludó con voz alegre.

Yifan no se dio cuenta del gato que llevaba en los brazos hasta que esté se agitó, maulló y se consiguió soltar de su dueño, colándose dentro del piso rápido como un rayo.

—¡Gucci! —gritó Zitao, corriendo detrás de la gata y dejando a Yifan plantado delante de la puerta abierta y preguntándose qué más podía pasar ese día.

Otro maullido, diferente al que acababa de oír, captó su atención por completo al serle horriblemente familiar. Cerró la puerta y se giró, encontrándose con que Gucci y Yixing estaban enzarzados en algún tipo de lucha de miradas, bufidos y gruñidos mezclados con maullidos. La gata estaba toda encorvada con el lomo erizado y sacando las uñas; Yixing se había incorporado subiendo una pierna al sofá y mantenía las manos apoyadas en el respaldo mientras enseñaba levemente los dientes exentos de aquellos colmillos que le mordieron la primera vez.

Sus invitados se habían quedado repentinamente callados.

Yifan quería que la tierra le tragara.

Los  _gatos_  siguieron bufándose durante un par de segundos más hasta que Zitao intentó acercarse a su gata y esta casi le clava las uñas en el antebrazo.

—¡Gucci, no! —la reprendió, pero el animal de pelaje gris plateado seguía encorvado y arisco, mirando otra vez fijamente a Yixing mientras el resto de presentes mantenía la respiración.

Yifan intentó recordar lo que había leído sobre el encuentro entre gatos; algo sobre marcar el territorio y darle a entender al otro quien mandaba. Observó a los dos. Yixing tenía una clara posición defensiva y no había apartado su mirada penetrante de Gucci en todo el rato. Tenía el rostro serio y desprendía cierto tinte amenazador, muy diferente del que mostraba siempre. Volvió a sonar otro gruñido y la gata se echó un poco hacia atrás con sus patas peludas. Zitao intentó acercarse una vez más, pero Yifan le puso una mano en el hombro diciéndole que esperase. Siguió repasando mentalmente las páginas y por fin dio con una posible solución. Lo mejor en ese tipo de casos era distraer a uno de los gatos lo suficiente o asustarlo, siempre a una distancia prudente si uno no quería acabar siendo objeto de su ira.

—Eso es... —Luhan señaló con un dedo y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Por supuesto, alguien se había dado cuenta de la cola encorvada y erizada de Yixing.

Buscó con la mirada algo que tirarle a Gucci. Lo sentía por Zitao, pero no veía prudente que el objetivo fuera Yixing, después de todo el muchacho no tenía unas zarpas afiladas como cuchillas. Encontró un par de calcetines usados encima de sus zapatillas, que enrolló y convirtió en una bola mullida. Asegurándosela en una mano, miró a la gata y después a su dueño murmurando un Allá vamos antes de tirarla con fuerza hacia el animal. Esta le dio en toda la cabeza, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que emitiera un maullido de queja y corriera a esconderse detrás de Zitao.

—¡Yifan! —se quejó el joven, agachándose y protegiéndola con los brazos.

No le hizo caso, le preocupaba más el hecho de que Yixing seguía en su especie de trance, gruñendo por lo bajo y pareciendo querer fulminar a la gata con la mirada.

—¡Xing! —exclamó Yifan y éste apartó por fin la mirada de la gata, parpadeando varias veces seguidas como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. Relajó la postura y miró confuso a los presentes.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí con caras de estupefacción sin saber qué decir.

—¿Alguien me explica qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Jongdae rompiendo el silencio.

Yifan volvió a desear que la tierra le tragara.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

—No tiene bigotes —comentó Luhan tocando la zona donde supuestamente debían de nacer.

—Es humano. Más o menos.

—Tiene cola —señaló Jongdae.

—Lo sé.

—Y las orejas puntiagudas —dijo Junmyeon.

—No es fácil de explicar.

—¡Ha intentado comerse a Gucci!

—Zitao, no exageres.

El chico apretujó a su gata contra su pecho en actitud protectora, sentado como estaba sobre un cojín en el suelo. Yifan soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a los ojos para tapárselos y poder relajar la vista por unos segundos. Ocupando el lugar en que el que habían estado sentados Jongdae y Junmyeon, tenía a Luhan a su lado observando a Xing con toda la curiosidad del mundo, demasiado emocionado para su gusto. No paraba de toquetearle las orejas, las mejillas y de revolverle el pelo rizado ahora libre del gorro de lana; lo peor de todo es que el otro se dejaba gustosamente y había acabado apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro en gesto cariñoso con los ojos cerrados.

_Gatos_. En cuanto les prestaban un poco de atención se volvían sumisos, salvo que con Yifan no se había mostrado así en todos los días que llevaban de convivencia. No es que quisiera que fuera tan cariñoso con él, pero le fastidiaba que Luhan aceptase la situación e hiciera migas con Xing con tanta facilidad. Se suponía que estaba destinado a él, no a su amigo.

—Entonces, ¿es el gato que nos dijiste que había adoptado? —preguntó Junmyeon sentado en una de las sillas que él y Jongdae había traído de la cocina— ¿El de la rabia?

—Eso parece —contestó Luhan, quien giró la cabeza hacia Yifan como pudo—. Se lo tenía bien guardado.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? No me hubieras creído por teléfono —se defendió. Apartó la mano de los ojos y miró a Yixing—. No es como si fuera algo que vieras todos los días.

—¿Y cómo es que habéis acabado juntos?

—Estamos algo así como... unidos —respondió.

—¿Y cómo ha pasado? —cuestionó Junmyeon, que escuchaba atentamente mientras Jongdae jugaba con las puntas de su pelo negro.

Yixing abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Yifan.

—Xing... Yixing estaba predestinado a encontrarme o eso he entendido —Tenía que volver a repasar esa conversación en su cabeza.

—Mi existencia se basaba en esperar a la persona adecuada —concretó el joven. Se incorporó, apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y desvió la mirada hacia Luhan—. Ahora que la he encontrado he adquirido forma humana.

—¿Y la cola y las orejas? —preguntó Jongdae ajustándose las gafas negras de pasta que llevaba puestas.

—Desaparecerán —respondió observando su cola, recogida como estaba alrededor de su cintura.

—Es una pena, me hacen mucha gracia tus orejas —interrumpió Luhan, tocando una vez más una de ellas y haciendo que Yixing emitiera un sonido similar al ronroneo de un gato.

Incómodo por esa libertad para tocarle, Yifan pasó a mirar a Zitao, que permanecía callado, sentado en el suelo y con su gata en los brazos. Parecía sentirse lo bastante segura y escarmentada como para no volver a ponerse chula delante del otro.

—Siento haberme puesto así con Gucci —se disculpó Yixing de repente, aprovechando el pequeño silencio, y llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Zitao entornó los ojos durante un par de segundos y después relajó la mirada, acariciando la cabeza del animal sin decir ni una palabra. Parecía ser que iba a llevar un poco de tiempo que aceptara a Yixing.

—No os tengo que decir que no le digáis nada de esto a nadie, ¿verdad? —les dijo Yifan a todos.

—Mis labios están sellados —dijo Jongdae con una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo —habló Junmyeon al ver el gesto de preocupación que había puesto—, yo me encargaré que no se vaya de la lengua.

—Vamos, no se lo iba a decir a nadie.

—Por si acaso. —Cogió a Jongdae del brazo y le obligó a levantarse.

—Gracias —le agradeció Yifan mirando después a su amigo—. Luhan.

—Sabes que soy una tumba —contestó acariciando el pelo de Yixing, quien había acabado apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

—Es hora de irnos, mañana hay clase —comentó Junmyeon lanzándole una mirada a su compañero—. Ha sido un placer conoceros —sonrió con una leve inclinación.

—¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? —les preguntó Luhan.

—¿No vienes con nosotros en el metro? —se extrañó Jongdae.

—Volveré más tarde, quiero quedarme un poco más —le contestó pasando un dedo distraídamente por la marca en forma de estrella del muchacho, que giró la cabeza ante el contacto.

Junmyeon y Jongdae se despidieron y salieron del piso camino a la parada de metro más cercana, ubicada a tres calles de allí, y que les llevaría rápidamente hasta Wudaokou al no ser hora punta. Zitao se fue poco después de vuelta al piso vecino, dejando a solas a Yifan, Yixing y Luhan.

—Te ocurren cosas muy raras —comentó el joven con una sonrisa.

—Tampoco tantas —se defendió Yifan cogiendo las sillas y devolviéndolas a su sitio.

—Pero esta se lleva el premio, eso no me lo puedes negar —replicó. Levantó la cabeza de Yixing con cuidado y se puso en pie—. Quien iba a decirlo. Gatos que se convierten en humanos.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme, Luhan? —le interrumpió acercándose hasta él para recoger los vasos de encima de la mesa.

—Como me conoces.

—Son ya casi dos años. —Volvió a la cocina y los dejó en el fregadero.

—El tiempo vuela.

—Sí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó poniéndose al lado de él—. Con Yixing —especificó.

—No puedo hacer mucho más que esperar a la luna llena.

—¿Por?

—Pasa algo, o eso me dijo —contestó sin querer contarle más de la cuenta. Aparte, no quería pensar en que no quedaba tanto para ese día.

—Que misterioso todo —sonrió.

—No me digas. Todavía pienso que he bebido algo y todo esto es una alucinación.

—Pues te puedo decir que ese chico es tan real como lo soy yo —dijo Luhan haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Yixing.

—A lo mejor tú también eres una alucinación —bromeó él.

—Tu imaginación no es tan buena.

Yifan rió por primera vez en ese día, sintiendo que la tensión de la tarde se desvanecía. No había sido fácil lidiar con la explicación sobre el tema, con la gran confusión que tenían todos ante lo ocurrido, ni con la incomodidad repentina de Yixing que, tras calmarse, se había acurrucado en la esquina de tal forma que parecía que había querido desaparecer. No se relajó hasta que Luhan le animó a darle la mano y le dijo un par de tonterías sobre Yifan, a las que sonrió y él gruñó.

—Deberías de cuidarle bien, tengo la impresión de que se va a convertir en una persona importante para ti.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Aparte de porque estáis  _unidos_? —dijo exponiendo lo obvio—. Yifan, no estoy ciego. No has parado de lanzarme miradas asesinas en todo el rato que he tenido a Yixing acurrucado junto a mi.

—Eso no es verdad —negó mientras se concentraba en limpiar los vasos con la esponja.

—Lo que tú digas. Pero una cosa, si algo ocurre entre vosotros dos, no te reprimas y aventúrate —le aconsejó. Cogió un paño y le ayudó a secar los vasos que iba aclarando—. No quiero verte llorando después, se te pone la cara muy fea.

—¿Y tú qué?

—¿Cómo que yo  _qué_?

—¿No te vas a aventurar con ese tal Jongin? —le preguntó entrando en terreno de Luhan para no pensar en sus palabras.

Su amigo desvió la mirada y supo al instante que se sentía poco cómodo con el tema.

—Estoy esperando obviamente a que me lo pida él —le contestó.

—Qué valiente.

—No te hagas el listo, Yifan. Sé todos tus puntos débiles.

—¿Tengo que tener miedo?

—¿De mí? Siempre. Creía que me conocías —volvió a esbozar una sonrisa mientras apilaba los vasos secos sobre la encimera.

Yifan le acompañó en la sonrisa y se secó las manos. Volvieron juntos a la sala, donde Yixing parecía dormir tumbado en el sofá.

—¿Le has tenido todo el tiempo en el piso?

—Sí, no podía fiarme de dejarle salir.

—Ya veo. Deberías dejarle que estirara las piernas un poco, no quiero saber lo sólo y aburrido que se siente encerrado aquí —se arrodilló delante del muchacho dormido.

—No es que fuera se esté mucho mejor.

Beijing no era precisamente la ciudad con el aire más puro del planeta ni tampoco la más segura.

—Ya sabes por qué lo digo, Yifan. Los gatos suelen soportar bastante bien estar alejados de sus dueños, pero no creo que a Yixing le guste estar solo.

—¿No estarás insinuando que me lo lleve a la universidad?

—Sólo te digo que pases más tiempo con él. Me lo agradecerás —replicó. Acarició una última vez la cabeza de Yixing y se incorporó cogiendo la mochila del suelo y llevándosela a los hombros—. Creo que me voy ya o se me va a hacer tarde y mañana tengo doble de cálculo aritmético a primera hora.

—No querrás perderte la clase por nada del mundo —sonrió Yifan.

—Nos vemos mañana, donde siempre —se dio la vuelta y se paró al llegar a la puerta. Se giró con la mano en la manilla—. Ah, olvida todo esos libros de gatos, dudo que tengan en cuenta casos especiales como el tuyo.

No hacía falta que se lo dijera. Aunque se quedaría con uno de ellos, nunca se sabía cuando le iba a ser tan útil como esa tarde.

Luhan cerró la puerta y el piso se quedó en silencio. Lo notó repentinamente vacío tras la presencia de los chicos. La de Yixing era lo único que le daba un poco de vida en ese momento. Este abrió los ojos nuevamente ante el ruido de la puerta y se incorporó mirando a Yifan.

—¿Se ha ido Luhan? —preguntó con ojos somnolientos.

—Sí, volvemos a estar sólos tú y yo.

Sintiéndose cansado, Yifan se dejó caer en la cama y Yixing no tardó en subirse a ella para hacerle compañía.

—¿Ahora vuelves a quererme? —le preguntó, dejándole hueco por costumbre ya que siempre despertaba con él pegado a su cuerpo.

Se acurrucó y Yifan puso una manta sobre los dos, sin preocuparse en meterse bajo las sábanas ni ponerse el pijama. Hacía frío sin la presencia de más personas pero Yixing daba un calor más allá del físico, a pesar de que siempre que le había tocado las manos había notado que su piel estaba a un par de grados por debajo de la suya.

—Siempre es diferente contigo —murmuró—. Lo noto.

—¿El qué? —preguntó atreviéndose a pasar un brazo por su espalda para atraerlo más hacia él. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, sólo se estaba dejando llevar. En todos esos días había tocado al otro lo mínimo.

—Estar así. Me hace sentir que estoy en el lugar correcto —le contestó cerrando los ojos y enterrando la cabeza en el costado de Yifan, dejando sólo a la vista una mata de pelo rizado.

_Me hace sentir que estoy en el lugar correcto_  repitió en su mente al cabo de un rato, cuando la luz del día se desvaneció por completo y la luz de la farola más próxima se coló por la ventana del fondo.

Yifan sintió por un momento que también estaba en el lugar correcto, con Yixing abrazado a su cuerpo y notando su pulso más acelerado de lo normal para una persona. Sin querer pensar más de la cuenta en lo que significaba esa sensación, se dejó llevar por la calidez del cuerpo del joven y por el sueño que le invadió con rapidez, hundiéndose en su mundo particular que dejaba ver aquí y allá ojos dorados, sonrisas y hoyuelos.

Un mundo salpicado, sin ser consciente de ello, de la presencia de Yixing.


	6. ☆★☆ DÍA 5 ☆★☆

La voz del profesor se escuchaba monótona. Explicaba algo a lo que Yifan no conseguía prestar la atención suficiente, casi dormido como estaba, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y los párpados prácticamente cerrados. Alguien le dio un codazo y los abrió e intentó recuperar el hilo de la clase. Miró al profesor que ya había llenado las dos pizarras del aula de fórmulas de arriba a abajo y giró la cabeza para mirar los apuntes de su compañero. Los comparó con los suyos y se alegró de comprobar que no se había perdido tanto. Copió lo que le faltaba y volvió a mirar hacia la pizarra. Cinco minutos más tarde volvía a cabecear, desconectado de la explicación y ajeno a las conversaciones por lo bajo del resto de alumnos y del sonido de las teclas pulsadas en los portátiles.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba así en una clase, las de primera hora de la mañana eran siempre lo peor del mundo. Entre madrugar y que le costaba despertarse del todo una eternidad, llegaba a clase esperando que el café de la máquina de la entrada le hiciera efecto lo antes posible. El problema es que ya eran las once de la mañana, se había tomado dos, y seguía teniendo un sueño del demonio. No sabía ni cómo había sobrevivido a la clase de las nueve y se había arrastrado a la siguiente aula, seguramente tenía un sistema mental como el de los caballos: una vez memorizado el camino, lo hacía las siguientes veces por inercia. Ocultó un bostezo con una mano a la par que la tiza del profesor volvía a deslizarse por la pizarra y todos los alumnos empezaban a copiar las cifras que iba escribiendo. Yifan, en vez de hacer eso, se puso a garabatear en los márgenes de su libreta para mantenerse despierto. No tenía ganas de quedarse frito y que le llamaran la atención; los apuntes todavía se los podía pedir a cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Le dolía levemente la cabeza por haber dormido poco o quizás demasiado, o a lo mejor era porque no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le despertara a la seis de la mañana haciendo ruido. Yixing parecía haber cogido rápidamente la costumbre de desayunar a esa hora, ya que cuando se levantó desorientado de la cama, se lo encontró con la cabeza metida en el frigorífico intentando buscar algo de comer. Le había dicho que esas no eran horas para ello y el otro le respondió con un  _Tenía hambre_  y tal expresión inocente que hizo que Yifan se apiadara de él y le acompañase en el temprano desayuno. Sumado al dolor de cabeza, tenía uno de estómago cuyo culpable era el segundo café que le había sentado demasiado pesado.

La clase pasó sin pena ni gloria con el particular sonido monótono de fondo. Una vez terminó y teniendo una hora libre hasta la próxima , decidió ir al club social. Pensó por un momento cambiar de dirección e ir a la biblioteca, pero sabía que el silencio soporífero le iba a dormir rápidamente y a los bibliotecarios no les gustaba los alumnos que usaban las mesas de cama. Salió del edificio a un exterior oscurecido por un cielo encapotado y las primeras gotas de una lluvia que amenazaba con ser nada pasajera. Entró en la bulliciosa cafetería, un local anexo al edificio principal de su facultad y que albergaba a una gran cantidad del alumnado que, como él, tenían un hueco libre o simplemente se habían escaqueado de clase. Lugar de reuniones y sala de estudios improvisada entre horas, siempre estaba llena hasta arriba, sobre todo en la hora del desayuno por la oferta especial que había todo los días, y de la comida, a la que iban los estudiantes como tigres hambrientos y moribundos tras tantas horas de clase.

Yifan se dejó caer en un silla de una de las mesas libres que había al final del local, donde casi siempre se sentaba. Al lado había un grupo de chicos conversando en un coreano rápido y pensó de repente en Jongdae y Junmyeon y si estarían por ahí. En la mesa contraria había dos chicas ocupadas con sus teléfonos móviles; y en la de detrás un par de alumnos parecían estar haciendo algún tipo de ensayo del club de teatro, utilizando tenedores y cuchillos como espadas en la escenificación de un duelo.

Miró el cruasán que se había pedido en la barra y le dio un mordisco. Agradeció el sabor dulce que se llevó el amargo del café que todavía notaba en la boca, y en tres bocados se lo comió. Apartó el plato, se puso los auriculares, apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza sobre ellos, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose dormir un poco. No tardó en hacerlo, pero al rato le despertó un golpe en la mesa que hizo que abriera los ojos de repente y buscara al culpable que había interrumpido su siesta. Se encontró con los ojos de Junmyeon, que parecía estar diciéndole algo que no llegaba a escuchar por la música. Movió una mano y se quitó un auricular, levantando en el proceso la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la frente para apartarse el pelo.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —dijo la voz alegre de Luhan por encima de las voces de la mesa de atrás que parecían seguir con su ensayo.

Parpadeó varias veces y vio que se habían sentado Luhan y Jongdae a la mesa.

—¿Te molestamos? —le preguntó Junmyeon frunciendo levemente las cejas.

Yifan movió la mano en gesto negativo, todavía estaba despertándose como para poder hablar. Su idea había sido estar sólo, pero daba igual.

—Bonitas ojeras, Yifan. Cada vez son más pronunciadas pero te quedan muy bien con tu tono de piel —miró a Luhan con gesto molesto, sin tener la suficiente paciencia de responder a sus palabras—.¿Yixing te ha dado la noche?

—Más bien me ha dado la mañana —respondió deseando poderse dormir otra vez.

—Los gatos siempre tienen horarios extraños, ¿verdad? —comentó Junmyeon.

—Me lo dices o me lo cuentas.

—Recuerdo que el gato de mi hermano mayor tenía la costumbre de despertarle a las cinco de la mañana rascando la puerta para que le diera de comer —sonrió dando un sorbo a la taza de café que se había traído consigo—. Seguro que Yixing te ha hecho algo parecido.

—¿No se os hace raro hablar sobre él como si fuera un gato cuando en realidad... no lo es? —interrumpió Jongdae, que estaba sentado entre Junmyeon y Luhan.

—Yo me pregunto cómo era en forma animal, ¡seguro que no le hiciste una foto! —se quejó Luhan.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacérsela? Sólo era un gato callejero.

—Está claro que no era sólo eso.

—¿Y qué iba a saber yo? —replicó hundiendo la cabeza de nuevo en los brazos. No tenía ganas de nada salvo de dormir.

—A la próxima, ya sabes, foto a todo gato con el que te topes —rió Jongdae.

—Ni en broma —murmuró.

—Seguro que era todo peludo y adorable. Quiero uno como el tuyo.

—Es todo tuyo.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó.

—No.

—Ya me parecía a mi.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó levantando la cabeza para mirar a Luhan.

—Que le has cogido cariño —le respondió con cierto brillo en los ojos.

—No le he cogido cariño —protestó volviendo a hundirse en la mesa.

Haber ido a la biblioteca hubiera sido mejor opción. Allí al menos no se podía hablar.

—¿Quién ha cogido cariño a quién? —cuestionó Jongdae que parecía haberse perdido en la conversación.

—Yifan a Yixing —le explicó Junmyeon.

—Tú ya tienes a Jongin —continuó Yifan ajeno a las palabras de Jongdae y Junmyeon.

—¿Quién es Jongin?

—Nadie —cortó Luhan.

—¿Novio?

—No —volvió a cortar.

—¿No será Kim Jongin, de artes escénicas? —preguntó Junmyeon de repente. Yifan le miró, era fácil que los alumnos coreanos de intercambio se conocieran entre sí.

—¿El que está ahí detrás? —señaló Jongdae haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa que había detrás de ellos.

Yifan giró la cabeza hacia la dirección que decía el joven. Había un grupo de seis personas en la mesa, tres chicas y tres chicos, que con hojas en las manos no paraban de hablar y gesticular. Alguien dio tal manotazo al moverse que casi tira una de las tazas que una de las chicas pudo salvar a tiempo. En la zona de cocinas un vaso no tuvo tanta suerte y le llegó el sonido que hizo al romperse al estrellarse contra el suelo a pesar del ruido de la cafetería.

—No, no lo es —negó Luhan con la mandíbula tensa, bajando la mirada y entreteniéndose con su taza de té.

—Sí, si lo es —rectificó Yifan, fijándose que el chico de tez morena estaba presente en la mesa, sonriendo ampliamente a un compañero.

—Yifan —Luhan frunció el ceño enfurecido. Sabía que había cruzado la linea, pero era hora de que otro fuera el centro de atención.

—No sabía que estabas interesado en él —comentó Junmyeon.

—No estoy  _interesado_  en él.

—Pues yo creo sí —soltó Jongdae con su sonrisa característica.

—¿Qué? —Luhan se giró hacia él—. No —volvió a negar.

—No pasa nada si es así —comentó Joonmyeon dándole otro sorbo a su taza de café.

—Luhan es un asaltacunas —canturreó Jongdae por lo bajo.

—Te he oído —le golpeó el nombrado en la espalda. Jongdae se quejó.

—¿Le conoces? —le preguntó Yifan girándose de nuevo y mirando a Junmyeon.

—Se podría decir que sí —habló Jongdae masajeándose el hombro.

—Es mi hermano —explicó.

—¿Qué? —volvió a sorprenderse Luhan derramando el té que se había llevado a los labios. Tosió y Jongdae le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

—No se parecen, ¿verdad? —comentó el otro con una sonrisa.

—No mucho —respondió Yifan, mirando a uno y a otro desde su posición.

—Salió a nuestro padre —aclaró Junmyeon. Miró a Luhan— ¿Has hablado con él?

—Comparten club, pero creo que ni se ha presentado —dijo Yifan divertido, sintiéndose despierto del todo, mientras que Luhan parecía querer hacerse invisible.

—¡Eh, Jongin! —llamó de repente Junmyeon.

—¡No! —intentó pararle Luhan, levantándose para taparle la boca. Pero era demasiado tarde, el chico se había girado al oír su nombre.

—¿Sí, hyung? —preguntó en coreano la voz grave del muchacho, que se había levantado y acercado a su mesa.

—Te presento a mis amigos. Yifan, Jongdae que ya le conoces, y Luhan —presentó uno a uno—. Chicos, este es mi hermano Jongin.

—Hola —le saludó Yifan con un gesto.

—Hola —respondió Jongin girándose hacia Luhan—. Tú y yo ya nos conocemos, Luhan, ¿no?

El joven, que tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, no parecía saber qué responder. Yifan empezó a sentir pena por él.

—Le gustas —dijo Jongdae de repente.

Todos se quedaron súbitamente en silencio.

—Jongdae —le reprendió Jumnyeon con el ceño fruncido—. No le hagas caso —añadió girándose hacia su hermano.

—Las cosas claras, ¿no? —se defendió su amigo.

Yifan miró a Luhan, que parecía haberse convertido de repente en una estatua de piedra, ni siquiera pestañeaba y se le había ido todo el color de la cara.

—Bueno, si es así —esbozó una sonrisa de dientes blancos que contrastaba con el moreno de su piel—. Dame tu teléfono.

Luhan pestañeó.

—¿Mi teléfono? —consiguió pronunciar.

—Puede que tú también me gustes —le contestó con una seguridad que escondía cierta timidez en la mirada.

—Sí. Vale. Teléfono —dijo Luhan, como si su mente procesara despacio. Se palpó los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sacó su móvil. En menos de un minuto, a pesar de los dedos de mantequilla, ya se habían intercambiado los números.

—¿Veis? Todo solucionado. Alabad a vuestro dios Kim Jongdae —dijo el joven poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca y sonriendo con satisfacción.

Yifan rió y se recordó una vez más el no confiarle nada. Acto seguido Jongin se despidió de todos e intercambió una mirada con Luhan antes de volver a su mesa. Éste se sentó de nuevo en su silla, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo sin decir palabra alguna.

—Tierra llamando a Luhan —le llamó. Reaccionó y se giró hacia él—. Al final te lo ha pedido él después de todo —recordó de la noche anterior.

—Cállate.

Yifan sonrió.

Media hora más tarde, Jongdae y Junmyeon se levantaron de la mesa para ir a su próxima clase, dejándole a solas con Luhan. En la mesa de atrás ya se había ido todos un par de minutos antes.

—Recuérdame que mate a Jongdae dolorosamente —le pidió levantándose al rato.

—¿Por? Te ha hecho un favor después de todo —sonrió Yifan.

—Voy a hacer como que no he oído eso. Además —se ajustó la mochila y sacó el móvil del bolsillo—, seguramente no llame.

—No sé, si yo fuera él, lo haría.

—Vete a tomar por culo —le dijo tirándole a la cara una servilleta de papel que había convertido en una pelota durante la conversación y que Yifan esquivó con facilidad. A pesar de mostrarse enfadado, también sonreía.

—¿Qué? Estaba siendo sincero —se defendió.

—Ahora sólo falta que te me declares —le dijo poniendo los morros como si fuera a besarle.

—No gracias, no soportaría tenerte como amante —sonrió.

No tenía ganas de seguir allí, así que imitó a Luhan y se colgó la bandolera del hombro. Salieron juntos del club social y un aguacero les dio la bienvenida junto a un grupo de alumnos que corría para guarecerse en el interior.

—Odio la lluvia de Beijing —se quejó mirando al cielo.

—No insultes a mi ciudad, pueblerino.

—Guangzhou no es un pueblo —le recordó.

—Y un día me harás un recorrido por ella mostrándome lo maravillosa que es, lo sé.

—En tu luna de miel con Jongin —bromeó.

Luhan le dio un puñetazo en el hombro por toda respuesta y salió corriendo con el pelo ya empapado en dirección a su próxima clase.

Yifan rió y miró una vez más al cielo. No se había traído paraguas.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Cuando llegó a casa estaba empapado de arriba a abajo porque, aunque el trayecto de la parada a casa era relativamente corto, parecía que la lluvia había decidido apretar especialmente en ese momento. Llovía mucho más en Guangzhou en esa época, pero al menos allí estaba acostumbrado. El tiempo en Beijing parecía ser dictado por un niño juguetón que decidía cuándo dar un poco de lluvia por aquí y un poco de viento por allá y siempre le pillaba desprevenido. Se quitó la chaqueta mojada nada más entrar y saludo a Yixing, que estaba mirando por la ventana cómo llovía en el exterior. Sólo le quedaba una hora y media para poder descansar hasta que tener que irse a trabajar de nuevo, esa tarde le tocaba turno en la tienda, así que aprovechó el tiempo que tenía empezando por darse una ducha bien caliente. Se puso ropa limpia y encendió la estufa.

—Si tienes frío puedes encenderla si quieres —le dijo a Yixing, que se acercó al calor del aparato. Le cogió una mano y la notó helada—. No es necesario que te mueras de frío.

Esa mañana le había dado más ropa, una camiseta de manga larga y una sudadera azul con capucha que ocultaba sus orejas cuando se la ponía, para que estuviera más abrigado.

—La verdad es que esta piel no abriga tanto como la que tenía —sonrió haciendo referencia a su forma gatuna.

Yifan asintió mirando hacia los resistencias anaranjadas de la estufa.

—Siento que... tengas que quedarte aquí sólo tantas horas —comentó. Era algo que quería decirle desde hacía días ya que se sentía mal con ello.

—La calle no es mucho mejor —dijo cruzando las piernas y sentándose en el suelo.

—Pero te tengo aquí encerrado.

—Podría salir si quisiera —replicó.

—Pero no lo has hecho.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Me siento seguro aquí.

Yixing parecía ser muy escueto en todas sus respuestas aunque le alegró comprobar que no había salido del piso porque no quería.

—¿Alguna vez te has convertido en humano en el pasado? —le preguntó sintiendo de repente curiosidad por su vida antes de encontrarse con él.

—Una vez. —Flexionó los dedos de la mano.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Volví a mi forma original —respondió con la mirada fija en la estufa.

La respuesta no le aclaraba nada. Quiso preguntarle más porque tenía la impresión de que había una historia detrás de ello que no quería contar abiertamente, pero no quería parecer entrometido y sabía lo que era no querer contar ciertas cosas.

—Y ahora estás conmigo.

Yixing giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos frunciendo levemente las cejas.

—Lo dices como si fuera una fatalidad.

—No soy la persona más adecuada a la que estar unido —explicó notando el calor en la cara.

—Yo no lo creo —replicó Yixing un par de segundos más tarde.

—Ya, bueno... —se levantó y miró la hora. Tenía que marcharse ya—. Puede que cambies de opinión al conocerme un poco más. —Cogió el móvil, las llaves, el paraguas y se aseguró de llevar la tarjeta del bus—. Me voy a trabajar, volveré a la noche.

Yixing asintió y Yifan volvió a salir a la calle. Las nubes seguían cubriendo de gotas de agua la ciudad.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

El turno fue tranquilo. Debido al tiempo inestable y a que era entre semana, no hubo muchos clientes y se pasó las horas moviéndose por la tienda y hablando detrás del mostrador con Amber. Herny no estaba porque ese día libraba así que la chica fue prácticamente su única compañía hasta que se marchó. Hablaron un poco de todo; Yifan le preguntó qué tal le iba el ensayo para la demostración de baile y ella le preguntó sobre su vida como dueño de un gato. La conversación fue animada e intentó responder de la manera más ambigua posible, sin revelar demasiado, lo que hizo que Amber le echara miradas y le dijera que le estaba ocultando algo. Tenía muy buena intuición pero no quería contarle todo, ya tenía suficiente por el momento con que lo supieran cuatro personas.

Al salir pudo comprobar que había dejado de llover pero había empezado a soplar un viento frío que le hizo estornudar a los pocos minutos de camino a la parada. Se cerró bien la chaqueta, se cubrió el cuello lo mejor posible con la bufanda que le acompañaba a todas partes y rezó para que el autobús no tardara mucho en llegar. Un cuarto de hora más tarde subió en él, se sentó en su lugar habitual junto a la ventana que estaba empañada por el calor, y se dedicó a observar las luces difusas de la ciudad al otro lado del cristal durante casi todo el trayecto. Al bajar se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y agradeció que no se hubiera puesto a llover de nuevo y que en esa zona de la ciudad no soplara tanto el viento. Aún así el frío le pegaba en el rostro y le cortaba los labios, así que no se entretuvo en su camino. Llegó al portal en el que se dejaba sonar la música del bar, y contento ante las prespectiva de llegar a casa y no tener que salir hasta el día siguiente, subió las escaleras con premura, sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

El piso estaba a oscuras.

Yifan frunció el ceño y buscó el interruptor de la luz. Lo activó y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Yixing? —llamó, pero sólo le respondió el eco de su nombre.

Sin preocuparse de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, comprobó el sofá y la cama, pero el chico no estaba en ninguno de los dos sitios. Miró en el baño, incluso abrió la puerta para mirar en el pasillo del edificio, pero nada.

—Yixing, esto no tiene gracia —dijo en voz alta. Sólo el silencio escuchó sus palabras.

La falta de respuesta hizo que empezara a preocuparse y le invadiera una sensación de urgencia por dentro.

—¡Yixing!

No había manera. Por mucho que lo llamara, estaba claro que no estaba en el piso. Yifan dejó de dar vueltas y se centró en calmarse y pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde podía estar? Le había dicho que sentía seguro ahí, ¿por qué había decidido de repente salir? ¿Y si al final se había marchado? No, no lo creía, o no quería pensar que fuera una de las opciones. Con las llaves todavía en la mano, abandonó el piso y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la de su vecina y llamó al timbre. La mujer no tardó en salir.

—¿Qué quieres, Yifan? —le preguntó con una sonrisa afable.

—¿Ha visto a mi ga... —hizo una pausa y recapacitó— a alguien salir de mi piso?

La señora giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de Yifan.

—Alguien llamó al timbre hace una hora si no me falla la memoria —respondió con su lenta voz.

Por lo visto había tenido visita en su ausencia.

—Oí como se abría la puerta. No sabía que tenías alguien en casa, Yifan.

—Sí, se ha quedado mi primo unos días —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Escuchó alguna conversación?

—No. Me fui a la cocina y sólo llegué a oír cómo se cerraba la puerta —le contestó.

—Gracias —agradeció Yifan sintiéndose un poco menos perdido aunque no más tranquilo.

—¿Pasó algo ayer? —le pregunto la señora cuando iba a despedirse—. Mi pobre Zitao parecía triste por algo.

—Es... complicado. —Se llevó una mano a la nuca sin poder ser más claro.

—Bueno, pues ya le vas alegrando el próximo día que venga, que no le quiero así —le reprendió suavemente. La mujer se preocupaba mucho por su nieto al ser el único que tenía.

—Lo haré —le prometió.

Se despidió de la mujer y ésta volvió al interior de su apartamento. Yifan sacó el móvil y buscó el número de Luhan. Sólo podía ser él el que había ido a su piso. Sonó un tono, luego dos, tres, cuatro. Siguió sonando pero nadie lo cogió.

—Vamos, Luhan —murmuró bajando las escaleras. Siempre tenía el móvil encima.

Salió del edificio y miró a un lado y a otro como esperando ver aparecer a Yixing de repente, pero no fue así. Había un par de personas caminando por las aceras, la música seguía sonando en el bar y un autobús pasó por su lado con tal ruido que no oyó los tonos de llamada durante un par de segundos. Cortó la llamada, maldijo y volvió a llamar obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Luhan?

Empezó a caminar con el móvil en la oreja y fijándose en la gente. No había mucha siendo la hora que era. La mayor parte de la gente del vecindario estarían seguramente al resguardo del frío en sus casas ante una cena caliente, al igual que los chavales tenían clase al día siguiente y no podían permitirse estar fuera hasta tan tarde. Los fines de semanas se los podía ver con sus bicicletas haciendo cabriolas o jugando en el parque y en las canchas.

Aceleró sus pasos a medida que iba poniéndose más nervioso. No había pensado en qué pasaría si Yixing decidía salir del piso. No tenía forma alguna de contactar con él, ¿y si se perdía? Lo dudaba, debía de conocerse la zona como la palma de su mano, seguramente mucho mejor que él, además los gatos tenían muy buena memoria. Eso no hizo que se preocupara menos. Cruzó un paso de peatones en rojo para caminar por la otra acera y metió sin querer un pie en un charco que le ensució la pantorrilla del vaquero, pero no le importó; su prioridad era encontrar a Yixing.

Volvió a intentar llamar a Luhan una vez más pero nada, había decidido precisamente ese momento para no tener el móvil a mano. ¿Y si había sido otro el que había llamado a la puerta? Quizás estaba llamando a su amigo cuando no tenía nada que ver con la repentina desaparición del joven. De vez en cuando se pasaba alguna persona repartiendo publicidad, pero la abuela de Zitao le habría dicho algo. A los comerciales les encantaba llamar a todas las puertas del edificio y alterar el día de sus inquilinos, era difícil no darse cuenta de su presencia.

Siguió caminando sin estar muy seguro de su rumbo, simplemente movía los pies a medida que su nerviosismo iba incrementándose. ¿Dónde podía estar? Tenía que pensar como Luhan, lo que de repente le pareció absurdo. Por mucho que lo conociera no sabía cómo funcionaba esa cabeza que tenía sobre los hombros, pero al pensar durante un par de segundos y recordar una parte de la conversación de la tarde anterior, cayó en la cuenta de que había un lugar donde podía encontrarle.

Llegó al parque al cabo de un par de minutos. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia las canchas. Contaba de dos, una para el fútbol y otra para el baloncesto, ambas al aire libre. Divisó a dos personas en la segunda y supo al instante que eran Yixing y Luhan sin necesidad de estar más cerca.

—¿Estáis locos? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —gritó cuando llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

La pelota que tenía Yixing en la mano cayó botando al suelo.

—Ey, Yifan, tranquilo. Sólo hemos salido un rato —dijo Luhan acercándose a él con una sonrisa. Iba vestido igual que esa mañana, con sus pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga. El abrigo estaba apoyado contra la valla junto a su mochila—. No hay necesidad de ponerse así.

—¿Y cómo voy a ponerme cuando llego al piso y me encuentro que no hay nadie?

—No es como si Yixing estuviera obligado a quedarse en él —replicó cogiendo la pelota del suelo y sosteniéndola entre sus manos—. Además está conmigo.

—¿Y me tengo que sentir tranquilo por ello?

—Yifan, cálmate —le dijo en tono serio y borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

—No me digas que me calme, Luhan. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer que salga? —le espetó acortando la distancia entre ambos.

—Sólo quería que saliera un poco, ¿o es que quieres tenerlo eternamente metido en el piso? —preguntó tirándole con fuerza la pelota que cogió con facilidad.

—Luhan —interrumpió Yixing acercándose a su amigo.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta no puede salir tan tranquilamente —le dejó claro señalando lo obvio y lanzando el balón a la otra punta de la cancha.

—Ya lo sé, Yifan. No estoy ciego, hemos tenido cuidado —le dejó claro cogiendo la mano de Yixing.

—Pensé que no te importaria —volvió a interrumpir Yixing con voz tranquila y mirando hacia él. Llevaba la capucha puesta de tal manera que no se le veían las orejas y la cola no estaba a la vista. Seguramente estaba oculta debajo de la sudadera.

—Está claro que sí —respondió clavando los ojos en él—. No puedes desaparecer así como así. Podías haber dejado una nota o algo, cualquier cosa. No hacer lo que te viniera en gana.

La mirada de Yixing se endureció.

—No tienes poder sobre mí.

—¿No? ¿Entonces para qué es este estúpido vínculo? —Estaba hablando de más y lo sabía, pero no era capaz de parar—. ¿Por qué decidiste que era buena idea elegirme?

—Yifan —dijo Luhan, pero no le hizo caso.

—Quizás me equivoqué —contestó Yixing en tono cortante.

—Pues a lo mejor sí —soltó sin pensar.

—¿Podéis dejar de decir idioteces? —se quejó Luhan plantándose en medio y mirando a los dos—. Yixing... —Apretó su mano, pero el chico no parecía ser consciente de su presencia.

—Tendría que haberme quedado en mi forma original en vez de preocuparme por otro humano sin corazón —le espetó.

—Hubiera sido mejor —replicó deseando callarse la boca. No estaba hablando él, sino su preocupación convertida en una ira que no venía a cuento.

—No le hagas caso, Yixing.

—No, tranquilo, no le voy a molestar más —miró a Luhan y después a Yifan—. Que se quede solo como tanto quiere.

Con eso se soltó de la mano y se alejó de ellos dos sin decir nada más. Luhan fue detrás de él para impedir que se fuera, pero Yixing emprendió carrera y desapareció rápidamente entre las sombras de la noche sin dejar rastro. Las últimas palabras dejaron frío a Yifan y notó que algo le dolía en el pecho. No había querido por nada del mundo que la situación acabara así.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —le gritó su amigo con un empujón que hizo que saliera de su estupor—. Ve detrás de él y discúlpate ahora mismo.

—Da igual —negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la valla enredando sus dedos en los huecos. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—No. No da igual, Yifan —le dejó claro Luhan siguiéndole—. Sabía que eras idiota, pero no no me esperaba que lo fueras tanto. ¿Por qué demonios le has dicho todo eso?

—No lo sé —se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer al suelo llevándose las manos a los ojos—. Me he dejado llevar.

—Ya lo he notado —replicó su amigo—. Para tu información, tienes el tacto de una lija de esparto, Yifan.

—¿Cómo voy a encontrarle? Se ha esfumado —dejó las manos sobre las rodillas y miró fijamente al suelo de asfalto.

—Usa la magia que sea que os tiene unidos. ¡Piensa! —le dio un golpe en la rodilla con el pie—. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a casa sin hablar antes con él.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? —le preguntó alzando la mirada.

—Porque soy tu amigo y Yixing es justo lo que necesitas para hacerte cambiar y que dejes de ser un alma en pena —le respondió con seriedad—. Y porque él no se merece ser tratado así.

Yifan observó a su amigo analizando su respuesta.

—¿Crees que soy un alma en pena?

—No me vengas con estas ahora, Yifan. Puedes engañar a quien te apetezca con tu actitud pasota pero a mi no. Deberías de saberlo de sobra. —Volvió a darle otro golpe—. Ahora mueve el culo y búscale.

Yifan se levantó y observó el camino por donde había visto desaparecer a Yixing.

—¿Y si no le encuentro? —cuestionó.

—Lo harás. Ten un poco de fe —le respondió empujándole por la espalda con ambas manos.

—Hace tiempo que la perdí.

—Pues ya es hora de que la recuperes —le animó.

Yifan asintió, y con un  _gracias_  silencioso, dejó a Luhan y pensó en lo único que sabía que tenía en común con Yixing: las estrellas. Invisibles en el cielo pero visibles en el dorso de su mano.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Le tomó tiempo orientarse y ver cómo podía hacer uso del vínculo que los unía. Probó a pensar en Yixing, en imaginarse su rostro y llamarle mentalmente por el nombre que le había puesto; probó a tocar las estrellas de su mano, palparlas con sus dedos e incluso tocarlas con sus labios; también probó a cerrar los ojos y a esperar que algo ocurriera. Nada ocurrió hasta que un par de minutos después sintió un hormigueo familiar en las estrellas, similar al que sintió al tocar la marca en el cuello de Yixing. Al principio no supo qué hacer con ese cambio hasta que empezó a moverse y el hormigueo fue aumentando y disminuyendo según hacia donde se dirigiera. Era un método incómodo de búsqueda, similar al juego de  _frío, frío, caliente, caliente_  que a veces había jugado de pequeño, pero a él sólo le importaba que resultase.

Cuando divisó la forma de un templo perfilada por la iluminación de la calle, supo que estaba en buen camino. Yixing le había contado que estaba asignado a uno y probablemente ese era el lugar en cuestión. No era muy grande al ser un templo minoritario que había quedado engullido por la construcción de edificios a su alrededor, lo que había imposibilitado una posterior ampliación. Se acercó hasta el templo sintiendo que disminuía cada vez más el hormigueo hasta que desapareció por completo. Era tarde, así que la puerta principal estaba cerrada, pero si Yixing estaba dentro significaba que había entrado por algún lado. Inspeccionó la valla y la siguió hasta que encontró una parte que era más baja de lo normal. Con cuidado de saltar y no caer cerca del lago que había, se metió en los terrenos del templo acompañado del silencio de la noche.

Caminó intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible porque no creía conveniente que alguien le pillara fuera de hora. La hierba del jardín estaba húmeda por la lluvia y sus pies se hundían al andar por su peso pero consiguió llegar hasta el pequeño camino de piedra sin mucha dificultad. Había unas pocas luces encendidas donde seguramente estaba el altar, lo que le ayudó a moverse; el cielo seguía encapotado por las nubes, así que la luz de la luna creciente no le era de gran ayuda. Recordó que quedaban dos noches para la luna llena y que si dejaba que las cosas siguieran mal entre ambos, Yixing se iría para siempre. No quería eso.

Le encontró cerca de un pozo de los deseos, sentado encima de una plataforma de madera y observando hacia arriba fijamente, seguramente hacia donde estaba la luna suspendida en el cielo. Era muy probable que ya hubiera detectado su presencia pero no dio muestra alguna de ello, así que Yifan se acercó a él por detrás en silencio y se sentó a su lado. Hacía frío, pero no le importó.

Miró a Yixing, pero con la capucha puesta sólo llegaba a atisbar su perfil. Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, con las piernas contra el pecho y las manos escondidas en las mangas de la sudadera azul.

—Debería de comprarte ropa —comentó rompiendo la quietud de la noche.

—¿Ahora te importa? —replicó el muchacho sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Yixing, siento lo de antes —titubeó, sin saber muy bien cómo disculparse—. Estaba muy preocupado y reaccioné mal.

—Yo diría que estabas enfadado.

—Te dije que tenía mis fallos. No decía nada de eso en serio.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo diría que estabas siendo muy sincero.

—Yixing, yo... —tragó saliva en un intento de aclararse la garganta que notaba atascada—. No quiero estar solo.

Yixing giró la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Ante la falta de luz, sus ojos dorados parecían dos espejos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si estás solo es porque no dejas que los demás se te acerquen? —le preguntó de repente.

—Te tengo a ti —le respondió sin pararse a pensar.

Yixing esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en la oscuridad.

—¿Eso crees?

Yifan se sintió nervioso de nuevo, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Atrapado por la mirada enigmática de Yixing, fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban sus labios.  _No te reprimas y aventúrate_ , le vinieron de repente las palabras de Luhan. Sabía que sentía algo extraño hacia Yixing que había achacado al vínculo que había entre los dos, pero a lo mejor era por algo más simple.

—Lo creo —contestó, acortando la distancia y besando esos labios que, inconscientemente, se había reprimido tanto de probar.


	7. ☆★☆ DÍA 6 ☆★☆

Un dolor de cabeza y de garganta le dio la bienvenida al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Soltó un quejido y se removió bajo las mantas despertándose un poco más al notar el cuerpo cálido de Yixing a su lado. Sonrió al verle abrazado a su cintura y durmiendo tranquilamente. La noche anterior, después de haberle besado, el chico le había respondido de igual manera en la oscuridad del templo. Sus labios se habían vuelto a unir en un lento segundo beso que había terminado con los dos sonriendo tímidamente y mirando hacia el cielo sin estrellas durante un buen rato. Habían permanecido así hasta bien entrada la madrugada, demasiado cómodos con la tranquilidad del momento y con la mera compañía del otro y el sonido del arroyo del jardín. Yifan se había sentido completo, en esa quietud, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y decidió que no quería tener que separarse de Yixing. Se había dado cuenta al final de que era la pieza que faltaba en su vida y que encajaba a la perfección en el hueco vacío de su interior. Seguía siendo confuso todo el tema de estar unidos y la condición actual de él como gato humanizado, aunque ahora le parecía algo más secundario a pesar de su reacción del día anterior. Le hubiera gustado haberse callado la boca y no haber dicho lo que dijo, pero no podía borrar el pasado y al menos, gracias a Luhan, había conseguido arreglar la situación. Le debía una, aunque más bien le debía varias.

Con el cuerpo débil, extendió un brazo con cuidado de no despertar a Yixing, y cogió el móvil. Era muy temprano y la voz de JJ Lin todavía no se había dejado sonar entre las paredes frías del piso, así que desactivó la alarma, dejó el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesilla y se ocultó bajo las mantas abrazando al joven contra su pecho. Debía de levantarse para tomarse algo para el dolor pero no tenía ganas de salir de la cama, quería quedarse en ella con Yixing y así lo hizo. Cerró los ojos, dejó que el sopor mitigara el dolor y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Despertó horas más tarde al notar movimiento al lado de él. Con los párpados cerrados, le llegó a los oídos el sonido de las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando contra los cristales de las ventanas; volvía a llover para no variar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la habitación iluminada por la luz del día que se colaba entre las cortinas; no sabía qué hora era pero no le importó, sólo quería quedarse en la cama y no levantarse en todo el día. Miró a su lado y se encontró con un familiar par de ojos dorados fijos en él.

—Buenos días —le saludó con voz algo rota por el dolor de garganta; el de cabeza había desaparecido por suerte.

— … días —respondió Yixing bostezando.

Yifan sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos por un momento. Con la lluvia en el exterior y Yixing a su lado, se sentía agradablemente aislado de todo.

El móvil pitó y giró la cabeza hacia él. Yixing hizo lo mismo, mirando hacia atrás y cogiendo el aparato por él.

—Dámelo —le pidió Yifan y el chico así lo hizo. Miró la pantalla, y con la vista aún poco nublada, vio que se trataba de un mensaje entrante de Luhan. Enarcó una ceja con curiosidad y le dio a abrir.

«¿Dónde estás? Si no has venido espero que le estés dando mimos a Yixing o mi cólera caerá sobre ti, Wu Yifan.»

Volvió a sonreír, dejó caer el móvil sobre su pecho y subió de nuevo las mantas hasta el cuello. Luhan podía estar tranquilo. Miró de nuevo a Yixing, sólo llevaba puesta una camisa larga y un pantalón corto que le prestaba cada noche para dormir, así que sentía sus piernas desnudas enredadas entre las suyas.

—¿Te apetece hacer algo especial hoy? —le preguntó de repente.

—¿Hoy no tienes que trabajar?

Negó con la cabeza. En realidad le tocaba turno pero llamaría para decir que se sentía enfermo. No era mentira, la garganta le estaba molestando y no tenía ánimos para pasar toda la tarde en la tienda. Henry se enfadaría por dejarle colgado, pero ya se le pasaría. Al día siguiente sería el séptimo desde que Yixing había adquirido forma humana, esa noche haría una semana desde que se lo había encontrado en el callejón, y sabía lo que eso significaba. Quería aprovechar lo que quedaba de día y pasarlo con él. Era lo menos que podía hacer para remediar todas esas veces en que había estado ausente y su intuición le decía que se quedara junto a él. Yifan no iba a volver a hacer oídos sordos a ello.

—No. Hoy me quedo en casa.

—Entonces me vale con quedarnos en la cama —comentó encogiendo las piernas.

—Me parece perfecto —replicó desviando la mirada hacia esos labios que había besado la noche anterior, rosasdos y con el inferior más grueso que el superior. Quería poder mover la mano y rozarle la mejilla, atraerle hacia él y volver a comprobar su textura y suavidad.

Lo hizo. Acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y unió sus labios con los de Yixing, que respondieron rápidamente, esta vez con menos suavidad que la última vez y más ímpetu. Eran cálidos y se amoldaban a los suyos perfectamente, como todo en el muchacho ahora que era consciente de ello. Pegó su cuerpo al de él bajo las sábanas mientras seguía besándole, y movió una mano bajo la fina tela de la camisa para buscar su cintura. Yixing emitió un sonido que se perdió entre sus labios ante el contacto y una de sus pequeñas y frías manos viajó hasta su nuca. A partir de ese momento Yifan perdió el control del beso. Cesó por un momento dando tiempo a recuperar un poco el aliento y se reanudó bajo un nuevo ritmo liderado por los labios del joven. Ya no era un beso inocente ni de tanteo. No, buscaba algo más. Pocos segundos después, una lengua cálida y levemente rasposa pidió entrada en su boca y él se la concedió encontrándose con ella en su territorio de saliva y calor. Una sensación agradable le recorrió la espalda hasta la entrepierna y su mano se deslizó más arriba de la cintura, viajando por el costado de Yixing mientras notaba como la pierna del muchacho subía buscando también más contacto. Sus labios se separaron llegado un momento ante la necesidad de respirar. Se quedaron suspendidos encima de los del otro, con el aliento húmedo entre medias y sus ojos fijos. Yifan sonrió y le besó el labio inferior, que capturó entre sus dientes y delineó con la lengua. Sonó una pequeña risa y notó como esos labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentir como Yixing se movía y se colocaba encima de él. Las mantas se deslizaron ante la nueva posición, exponiéndoles en el proceso al frío de la habitación, pero no notó el cambio temperatura ante el calor que le invadía en ese momento por dentro y la mirada penetrante que le dirigió el muchacho antes de bajar su rostro otra vez en búsqueda del contacto con sus labios.

Con sus lenguas danzando un baile particular mientras las manos de ambos recorrían centímetros de piel caĺida, Yifan supo a dónde llevaría eso si no paraban. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los hombros desnudos y anchos de Yixing, deslizándolas después por por su cuello también ancho, y colocándolas al final a ambos lados de su rostro redondeado.

—Yixing... —dejó escapar.

—¿Sí? —respondió inclinándose más hacia él para escucharle mejor.

—¿Sabes... —tiró de su labio superior sin dejar de besarle—, cómo...?

Volvió a sonar una pequeña risa seguida de lo que le pareció un ronroneo que reverberó en el pecho de Yixing.

—Soy un gato, no un monje —murmuró contra su boca y Yifan sonrió contra la piel de sus labios ante la respuesta.

—Lo que eres es un cotilla —dijo divertido.

—Ya te dije que te había observado, Fan.

El diminutivo activó un recuerdo en su mente y el rostro de Yixing desapareció por un momento para ser reemplazado por el de otro joven de rasgos muy diferentes que no veía desde hacía meses.  _Xiang_ , pronunció en su cabeza, el nombre de la persona con la que había estado en esa misma cama con anterioridad. Parpadeó y volvió a aparecer la cara de Yixing, cuyos ojos dorados le miraban ahora con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —le tranquilizó quitándole importancia a ese breve desliz mental—. Sólo recordé algo.

—Te has puesto triste. —Distanció su rostro sin apartar la mirada—. Lo noto.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró.

—Los gatos percibimos mejor las cosas, Yifan —le recordó—. Creía que lo habías leído en uno de tus libros.

Yifan cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Le debía el ser sincero con él.

—Hace meses creía haber encontrado a alguien muy afín a mi —comenzó abriéndolos otra vez—. Es gracioso cómo podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos hacia una persona. Te llegas a creer invencible. —Hizo una pausa viajando por sus recuerdos—. En realidad es absurdo. Nada es para siempre y por mucho que creas querer a una persona, a veces las cosas simplemente no funcionan. He llegado a la conclusión de que los sentimientos sólo provocan dolor.

—¿Eso es lo que pasó? ¿Con él?

—Xiang y yo nos conocimos en mi primer año de carrera, una noche en que salí de fiesta con Luhan. Nos hicimos amigos y con el tiempo llegamos a más. Congeniábamos bien y sabíamos respetar el espacio del otro. —Volvió a parar dándose cuenta de que hablaba por primera vez en voz alta del tema, lo que hacía que todo el pasado se refrescara en su mente—. Fue bien durante un tiempo, pero como sabes, las cosas no acabaron de manera agradable. Él no había seguido los estudios y se había metido entre ceja y ceja montar un pequeño negocio. Yo le apoyé mientras que sus padres no lo hicieron así que pidió dinero prestado a su hermano mayor. Hicimos el diseño juntos del local, un pequeño café, pero el negocio no tuvo futuro. Lo abrió y no duró ni dos meses, así que perdió toda la inversión. Eso creó una grieta y a partir de ahí las cosas no fueron igual. Intentamos arreglar las cosas pero Xiang estaba decepcionado y yo empecé a pasar de él y a estar más con Luhan para poder centrarme en el tema de la universidad. Él se lo tomó a mal porque pensaba que le estaba engañando con él —rió—. Aún así y llevándolo mal aguantamos un poco más hasta que dijo que se había acabado. Le dije que podíamos arreglarlo, todavía tenía algo de fe, pero dejó claro que no quería eso. —Paró y tragó saliva—. Me resulta extraño que me afectase tanto. Supongo que fue porque nunca había tenido una relación así y quieras o no te pegas mucho a la otra persona. Decidí entonces que prefería mantenerme al margen de temas sobre sentimientos y centrarme en mi vida. Pero ahora tengo un problema, Yixing —le miró de nuevo a los ojos acariciándole una mejilla con el pulgar—. No sé qué es lo que siento por ti.

El chico le mantuvo la mirada durante un par de segundos y sonrió, lo que hizo que apareciera su característico hoyuelo que tocó con un dedo.

—No importa —se inclinó y le rozó la boca nuevamente con los labios.

Yifan quería decirle que sí importaba porque tenía miedo de estropear las cosas y de que se alejara de su lado. De volver a permitirse sentir algo por alguien y encontrarse una vez más en la misma situación. En el fondo sabía que con Yixing no sería así, lo suyo era diferente, él le había elegido pero todavía cabía la posibilidad de que al día siguiente se desvaneciera y volviese a encontrarse solo.

—Deja de preocuparte —le susurró al oído y Yifan decidió hacerle caso.

Movió las manos del rostro de Yixing y las llevó a su cuerpo para levantarle la camisa y hacerla desaparecer, lo que dejó al descubierto la piel clara del pecho que no tardó en recorrer. La manos del otro también se pusieron en movimiento, subiendo por sus costados y enredándose al final en su pelo a la vez que volvían a besarse con una recuperada intensidad que subió la temperatura de sus cuerpos y las ganas de tener más contacto. Las mantas fueron apartadas para mayor comodidad y la ropa desapareció del todo tras deshacer el nudo de los pantalones de ambos, dejándolos completamente expuestos. Se miraron el uno al otro apreciando la forma de sus cuerpos e intercambiaron una mirada llena de un sentimiento escondido durante todos esos días. Yifan no sabía qué pasaba por la mente del otro y si de verdad quería eso tanto como él. No le había parado en ningún momento y eso le dio pie a seguir con la exploración de su piel, incorporándose e imitando su posición de sentado para recorrer con su boca y su lengua los diferentes recovecos de su cuerpo. Yixing respondió con una curiosidad semejante, agarrándose a su espalda y arqueando la suya cuando los labios de Yifan rozaban alguna zona sensible, y siendo él después el explorador. Sus miradas se encontraron más de una vez durante ese intercambio de caricias y besos, intensas y profundas. Pecho, cintura, caderas, muslos y la marca en forma de estrella del cuello fueron los lugares a visitar por los labios de Yifan mientras la cola de su compañero se enroscaba alrededor de los dos produciendo una sensación entrañable. Poco después, unos dedos finos rodearon para su sorpresa su miembro con timidez arrancando un leve gemido de él, y haciendo que se moviera automáticamente para motivar el movimiento que empezó lento pero fue adquiriendo rapidez con el paso de los segundos. Entre medias, Yifan hizo lo mismo asistiéndole y volviéndole a besar para aumentar la sensación placentera que le recorría el cuerpo por momentos. Yixing gimió en su boca y él comió de ese sonido y apretó la punta del miembro para volver a oírlo. Cuando notó que llegaba a su límite paró de besarle, cerró los ojos y dejó que la oleada de placer le recorriera de la cabeza a los pies, dejándole el cuerpo completamente relajado y la mano manchada. Yixing le acompañó poco después y se dejó caer contra su pecho con la respiración agitada y el sudor cubriendo su piel. Acto seguido le pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia él y le besó el pelo mientras el ritmo de sus latidos iban normalizándose. Alzó su rostro con la mano limpia y pasó un dedo por sus labios enrojecidos y húmedos por la saliva compartida, rozándolos una vez más en una caricia suave y cuidadosa antes de levantarse para buscar papel y limpiar los restos de su actividad. Acabaron tumbándose de nuevo en la cama con las mantas cubriendo sus cuerpos, sin ropa alguna separándolos y Yifan abrazando al otro por detrás con la espalda contra su pecho.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido? —preguntó Yixing al cabo de un rato.

Yifan abrió los ojos que había cerrado.

—En absoluto —le respondió dándole por primera vez una respuesta clara a esa pregunta que le había realizado más de una vez de una manera u otra.

Notó como el chico movía la cabeza para asentir.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó intrigado.

—Sólo quería saberlo —le contestó con simpleza dándose la vuelta entre sus brazos y quedándose ambos cara a cara.

Tenía la sensación de que había algo más detrás de esa pregunta, pero estaba cansado y decidió contentarse con la respuesta, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos notando la respiración de Yixing en su pecho y su cola haciéndole cosquillas en la cadera en su lento movimiento. Por un momento pensó en lo fría que resultaría su ausencia, sin él al lado en su cama y en su vida, y le abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—No te vayas, Xing —susurró pasados unos minutos notando los párpados pesados y hundiéndose en sus sueños.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

El resto del día lo pasaron juntos mientras seguía lloviendo fuera. El dolor de cabeza de Yifan había remitido por completo y trató el de garganta con leche caliente y quedándose al calor de la estufa en el sofá, por lo demás se sentía mejor que nunca. Llamó a Henry para decirle que esa tarde no iba a ir a trabajar y le envió un mensaje por el chat a Luhan diciéndole que no se preocupara de nada. Su amigo le contestó con una pregunta que se abstuvo de responder y dejó el móvil abandonado en la otra punta del sofá; ese día no estaba para nadie salvo para Yixing.

Cuando sus estómagos se quejaron más tarde de hambre pidieron una pizza para comer. Fue traída por un repartidor de mediana edad empapado de arriba a abajo y que le deseó buen provecho a Yifan cuando le pagó. La devoraron y después volvieron a tumbarse en la cama al calor de las mantas. A pesar de que él se sentía bien había notado a Yixing más pensativo y abstraído de lo nomal, al igual que inquieto —su cola no había parado de moverse de un lado a otro—, y creyó saber por qué.

—Mañana es luna llena —comentó recordando de nuevo a qué día estaban.

—Sí —dejó escapar Yixing levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos dorados en los Yifan.

—Es el día en que los gatos están más pesados, ¿verdad? —comentó animadamente al recordar uno de los apartados que había leído en sus libros.

—Su influjo no nos permite dormir porque nos vemos atraídos por su presencia —explicó acomodándose contra él.

—¿Irás a hablar con ella?

—Sí.

—Recuerda responder bien —le sonrió a pesar de que se sentía nervioso con el tema. No iba a pedirle que se quedara junto a él como había hecho con Xiang. No. La decisión era suya y sólo suya. No iba a obligarle a ello por mucho que desease que se quedara.

El muchacho esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció al segundo siguiente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó queriendo saber qué estaba pensando.

Yixing asintió.

—¿Seguro?

—Quiero dormir —dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Yifan.

—Como quieras —replicó acariciándole el pelo y las orejas en un gesto que sabía que le tranquilizaba.

Yifan se pasó despierto un buen rato escuchando la respiración del otro y el ruido de la lluvia que no había aflojado en toda la tarde y que había continuado hasta la noche. Fuera volvía a estar todo oscuro salvo por la luz de las farolas que entraba en el piso y lo iluminaba tenuemente. Con el calor del cuerpo de Yixing junto a él, subió un poco más las mantas y apoyó la barbilla sobre su pelo sin permitir que hubiera distancia entre los dos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente se desconectara una vez más, apartando por completo todas sus preocupaciones y deseando que el tiempo se parara en ese momento para que no llegara el día siguiente.

Yixing se había convertido, sin darse cuenta, en alguien ireemplazable en su vida.


	8. ☆★☆ DÍA 7 ☆★☆

Despertó sobresaltado sin motivo aparente. Lo achacó a un mal sueño que se había esfumado nada más abrir los ojos, pero cuando fue a abrazar a Yixing y se encontró con un hueco vacío donde debía de estar su cuerpo, supo que eso era la causa.

Se incorporó y comprobó si Yixing se había cambiado de sitio, pero un rápido vistazo al piso le hizo ver que no estaba. Había vuelto a desaparecer como hacía dos días, cuando había vuelto al piso después de trabajar y no le había encontrado por ninguna parte. La diferencia esta vez es que no había un Luhan que se hubiera llevado al chico, sabía que se había marchado por cuenta propia. Se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie notando el frío del suelo que le destempló por un momento. Buscó las zapatillas, se las calzó y se puso una chaqueta por encima. Ya era de día y el sol se colaba por la ventana, y las nubes y la lluvia habían desaparecido dejando una sensación de humedad en el ambiente.

Yifan se pasó una mano por el pelo en actitud derrotada. Si existían los dioses y los espíritus, estos no le habían concedido su deseo. Había esperado que Yixing se hubiera quedado con él al llegar el séptimo día, pero la soledad que le acompañaba en ese momento le dejó claro que había elegido marcharse. Se sirvió un vaso de leche de soja pero no llegó a tomárselo al notar que no tenía el estómago para ello. Lo dejó sobre la encimera y observó el piso. Estaba tan vacío y tan silencioso que le hacía sentir como si estuviera en la casa de un desconocido a pesar de ver claramente sus pertenencias en cada rincón. La cama desecha, la estantería a rebosar de los libros y apuntes de la universidad, su cómoda donde tenía guardada ordenadamente la ropa, sus zapatos a la entrada. En realidad lo que veía al observar todo eso era a Yixing con él en la cama, intentando cotillear sus apuntes y desordenándoselos en la mesa, la ropa que le quedaba demasiado grande y le hacía parecer más pequeño, la primera vez que entró en el piso y se puso a olisquearlo todo, y su lugar en el sofá donde le podía imagiar acurrucado a la perfección. De repente todo estaba lleno de recuerdos de ese muchacho que se había metido en su vida como un simple gato perdido.

Soltó un suspiro, intentó vaciar su mente y pasó a vestirse. No le importaba la hora que era o si tenía que ir a clase, lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de ahí o acabaría ahogándose ante la no presencia de Yixing. Se puso unos vaqueros, una camisa negra y la chaqueta de siempre, y cogió el móvil y las llaves antes de salir del piso. Se dio cuenta de que el cubo de basura volvía a estar lleno, así que sacó la bolsa para tirarla en el callejón. No fue tan buena idea, pues al salir del edificio e internarse en él, volvió a esa primera noche en que un ruido le había llamado la atención y una cabeza peluda había asomado entre los cachibaches del lugar. Ahora estaba a plena luz del día, la farola de la pared estaba apagada y la lluvia se había llevado el mal olor de los contenedores. No obstante, sus ojos escanearon el rincón sin salida, pero no encontró nada de interés ni lo que quería encontrar. Tiró la bolsa en el contenedor, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió a la calle. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, mirando hacia el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos, cruzando la lavandería y el supermercado sin darse cuenta. Un coche le pitó al cruzar un paso de peatones y alzó la mirada por un momento dándose cuenta de que estaba en rojo. Cruzó lo que quedaba corriendo y volvió a quedarse absorto.

Paradójicamente se paró cuando llegó al parque donde había encontrado a Yixing y a Luhan jugando. Había querido tener la oportunidad de enseñarle un par de movimientos con el balón, sabía que era rápido y con un par de trucos se hubiera convertido en el compañero de partido que siempre faltaba. Ahora ya daba igual. Siguió caminando pasando las canchas donde estaban jugando un par de jóvenes que parecían tener la misma edad que él, y la zona infantil donde una madre jugaba con su hijo pequeño en los columpios mientras la risa infantil y alegre se dejaba oír.

Caminó y caminó hasta que recordó las estrellas de su mano, se centró en sentir el contacto con Yixing como había dos noches atrás, pero esta vez no hubo cosquilleo alguno, absolutamente nada. Cansado al final, se dejó caer en el banco de una parada de autobús en la que nunca había estado. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de dónde estaba. Le sonaba la zona pero vagamente, seguramente de haber pasado por ella en el autobús de vuelta al piso.

Sacó el móvil y miró qué hora era. Más de mediodía. Las clases ya habrían terminado y de haber seguido con su rutina de siempre, estaría en ese momento en la universidad, comiendo algo mientras organizaba sus apuntes y decidía qué ponerse a estudiar esa tarde en la biblioteca. En siente días habían cambiando muchas cosas alrededor de él y ahora le tocaba volver a reorganizar su vida. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco funesto, negativo. Puede que Yixing volviera después de todo, pero lo creía poco probable. Sí, habían compartido lo de la noche pasada, pero el sexo no lo era todo, puede que el otro simplemente se hubiera sentido necesitado de compañía y por eso le había dicho que no importaba lo que Yifan sintiera hacia él. Se sintió mal de repente al pensar en él de esa forma, sabía que no era así.

Un autobús paró en la parada y abrió las puertas sin que bajara alguien y tuvo que hacerle una señal al conductor para darle a entender que no iba a subirse. El autocar se marchó tan rápido como vino, con el ruido del motor desvaneciéndose a medida que se alejaba mientras Yifan seguía observando el móvil. Este vibró de repente y el nombre de Luhan apareció en la pantalla. Dudó si responder o no, pues no tenía ganas de hablar, pero decidió coger la llamada porque sabía que seguiría llamando. Su amigo nunca se daba por vencido a la primera, al contrario que él.

—¿Sí? —preguntó al aceptar la llamada.

—¡Yifan! ¿Qué es de ti? No te he visto hoy en el club social, ¿todo bien? —cuestionó de vuelta con su habitual tropel de preguntas.

—Me he quedado dormido —contestó apoyando la espalda contra el cristal de la parada. Alzó la cabeza para mirar al cielo. No había ni una sola nube.

—En buena compañía, si no me equivoco, ¿verdad? —dijo con una voz alegre de la que Yifan quiso contagiarse pero que no fue capaz.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Se ha marchado.

—¿Qué?

—Yixing. —Tragó saliva—. Yixing se ha marchado.

—¿Por qué?

No lo sé.

—Hoy es el séptimo día, le tocaba decidir.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá.

—No hace falta, Luhan.

—Vaya que sí hace falta, Yifan. Dime dónde estás —le pidió de nuevo.

El problema es que no sabía en qué zona estaba, pero no le iba a responder eso. Se levantó y se giró para ver el panel informativo que tenía a su espalda. Buscó el número de la línea y el punto en el mapa de la parada que marcaba dónde estaba. Se lo dijo a Luhan y éste le respondió que cogería el autobús y bajaría ahí. Con eso se despidió diciéndole que no se atreviese a moverse de ahí. Yifan se lo prometió y cuando la llamada terminó volvió a sentarse en el banco metálico, que se hundió un poco bajo su peso.

Los minutos pasaron y nadie se sentó. Pasó algún coche por la carretera, con sus conductores anónimos y sus prisas de siempre; también vió a un grupo de colegialas que se bajaron de un autobús al otro lado de la calle pero por lo demás no apareció nadie más por allí. Parecía ser una hora muerta. Al cabo de un rato percibió el ruido de un motor y miró hacia la izquierda divisando un autocar que se acercaba. Paró igual que lo había hecho el anterior y esta vez si se bajó alguien que se sentó a su lado nada más verle.

—No te has movido —comentó Luhan.

—Te dije que no lo haría —replicó mirando hacia él.

—No siempre me haces caso.

—Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer —sonrió levemente sintiéndose un poco más animado en compañía de su amigo.

Luhan sonrió también subiéndose un poco más la cremallera de la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

—¿De verdad que se ha ido? —le preguntó cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

—Sí —respondió mirándose las manos—. Me desperté esta mañana y ya no estaba.

—Puede que vuelva.

—No puedo estar seguro.

—Pero tampoco puedes estar seguro de que se ha ido para siempre, ¿o sí?

No, no podía estar seguro.

—¿Te disculpaste, verdad?

Yifan asintió.

—Entonces volverá.

—¿Yo no puedo estar seguro pero tú sí? —le preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Yo lo sé todo —le respondió volviendo a sonreír.

—Lo dudo —se burló—. Aunque tienes buena intuición.

—También sé que te has acostado con él —comentó con cierto rintintín en la voz.

—¿Me espías?

—Me lo acabas de confirmar, idiota. —Rió—. Se te venían las ganas, Fan Fan.

—No me llames así —se quejó, dándole un empujón con el hombro. Odiaba ese sobrenombre que le había puesto al poco tiempo de conocerse.

Luhan rió más fuerte y Yifan acabó contagiándose.

—Hablo en serio cuando te digo que volverá —dijo al cabo de unos segundos con tono serio—. Aunque entendería que no quisiera aguantar a un insoportable como tú toda su vida —añadió volviendo a cambiar el ánimo de la situación.

—Siempre tan amable, Luhan.

—Sólo con la gente que me importa.

Yifan observó a su amigo. Su amistad seguía pareciendo rara. En apariencia no compartían nada, de hecho no podían ser más diferentes pero ahí estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, recibiendo él sus palabras de ánimo y apoyo en otro de los momentos perdidos de su vida.

—Entonces tampoco te aguantaría a ti, eres peor que yo —bromeó.

Esta vez fue él quien recibió el empujón, tan fuerte que casi le tira del banco.

—Venga, levántate Fan Fan. No pienso quedarme aquí toda la tarde viendo tu fea cara —dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un golpe con el pie en la rodilla maltratada por esa manía que tenía siempre—. Nos vamos por ahí.

Yifan le hizo caso pensando que un día se vengaría de él por ese horrible mote y siguió a su amigo sin rechistar. Por él, podía llevarle a donde quisiera. Lo más lejos de sus pensamientos a ser posible.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Acabaron de nuevo en el parque donde los jóvenes que Yifan había visto al pasar por las pistas estaban descansando. Luhan se acercó a ellos y les propuso de jugar un partido si tenían tiempo. Ellos dijeron que sí y al rato Yifan se encontró botando la pelota formando equipo con su amigo y corriendo de un lado a otro del terreno de juego. Le ayudó a centrarse en otra cosa y un par de minutos más tarde se sentía pletórico con la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo. Saltó, lanzó la pelota y encestó ganándose un triple. El baloncesto era una de las cosas que mejor que se le daban, y era algo que le había acompañado desde siempre. Incluso había sido capitán del equipo en el instituto cuando vivía en Guangzhou. Botó la pelota, esquivó a un jugador del equipo contrario y se la lanzó a Luhan en un pase limpio. El otro corrió escurriéndose entre los dos chicos, botando la pelota con un buen control de ela. A pesar de que jugaba más al fútbol, no se le daba nada mal ese deporte. Llegó hasta la zona de puntos y lanzó el balón que rebotó en el aro y volvió a caer justo en sus manos. Luhan, viéndose rodeado, le buscó con la mirada y le devolvió la pelota como pudo. Yifan corrió y la cogió sin problemas para después dirigirse hacia el aro y encestar con un tiro doble.

El partido acabó bastante reñido, los dos chicos eran bastante buenos y sólo perdieron por cinco puntos. Al terminar sacaron un par de latas de refresco de una máquina expendedora que había cerca y entablaron una pequeña conversación sobre tácticas, los Beijing Ducks y la nueva temporada con el entrenador Min Lulei.

La tarde pasó agradablemente y cuando el sol ya se había ido y había entrado bien la noche, se despidieron los cuatro y los dos grupos cogieron caminos diferentes.

—No eran nada malos —comentó Luhan mientras se alejaban del parque.

—Pero no tan buenos como nosotros —replicó Yifan con una sonrisa y respirando profundamente. El ejercicio le había sentado bien. Todavía sentía el hormigueo en las manos producido por el bote de la pelota y el cuerpo bien activo.

Miró hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que la luna estaba visible, redonda como un plato, lo que le recordó nuevamente a Yixing. No se había dado cuenta de que se había parado hasta que Luhan le dio un golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre lo de poner cara de alpargata? —le reprendió haciendo una imitación de la cara que debía de tener en ese momento y que resultaba graciosa con sus finas facciones.

—Estaba pensando en Yixing.

—Eso ya lo sé —contestó—. ¿No has probado lo del otro día para buscarle?

—Sí, pero no ha funcionado. Es como si se hubiera desvanecido y fuera imposible encontrarle —respondió mirando una vez más el dorso de su mano donde las dos estrellas seguían dibujadas.

A lo mejor había roto su vínculo con él y por eso no podía sentirle, era la única explicación que se le ocurría.

—Yifan, deja de darle vueltas —le aconsejó Luhan poniéndole una mano afectuosa en el hombro—. Vuelve al piso y ten fe.

Yifan miró a su amigo a los ojos y asintió optando por seguir su consejo, después de todo no tenía mucho más que hacer.

—Gracias —le dijo al llegar al portal del edificio.

—No ha sido nada —sonrió.

—Mañana hay una demostración de baile en el Show Center —recordó de repente—. Participan unos amigos, si quieres puedes venir.

—Mañana.... —pareció dudar—. He quedado.

—¿Una cita? —Alzó una ceja interesado y notó como su amigo se ponía nervioso— ¿Jongin?

—Sí —admitió Luhan mirando hacia otro lado, siempre le incomodaban ese tipo de cosas—. Me llamó anoche.

—Venid los dos entonces si no tenéis ningún plan en especial —le propuso. No quería fallar a Henry y a Amber, pero prefería ir acompañado.

—Se lo comentaré y te aviso, ¿vale?

—Perfecto.

Se despidieron y Yifan entró en el edificio. En cuanto volvió a estar solo, su mente se invadió de los pensamientos de esa mañana, mandando sin querer al traste el consejo de Luhan. Decidió volver a salir, no quería volver todavía al piso. Anduvo un rato por la zona y se cruzó con una de las señoras con las que hablaba en la lavandería que le saludó amablemente y él se paró para hacer lo mismo. La señora le comentó que tenía mala cara y Yifan le dijo que no se preocupara, que había pillado simplemente un resfriado. Siguió caminando una hora más hasta que notó que la chaqueta que llevaba puesta no le protegía lo suficiente. Volvió sobre sus pasos pasando un momento por el supermercado para comprar algo de ramen y entró en el portal de nuevo. Con una bolsa pequeña en las manos en cuyo interior estaba su futura cena improvisada, subió las escaleras una a una sin prisa alguna, nadie ni nada le estaba esperando en el piso y no le hacía especial ilusión volver a él, pero fuera ya hacía frío y no era plan de quedarse vagando por las calles de noche. Cenaría los fideos, se tumbaría en la cama, cerraría los ojos y desearía que el cansancio que no tenía le hiciera dormir rápidamente.

Cuando llegó al rellano de su planta se encontró con otra persona que no era otra que Zitao, que llevaba una mochila al hombro y cargaba a Gucci en los brazos. El gato parecía estar nervioso y en cuanto su dueño abrió la puerta del piso, se escabulló y se metió en él.

—¡Gucci! —exclamó Zitao, pero el gato ya se ha perdido en el interior del apartamento.

—Hola —saludó Yifan metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

Zitao se giró.

—Hola, Yifan —respondió dejando la mochila en el suelo y acercándose a él—. No sé qué le pasa a Gucci, creo que no le cae bien tu... —señaló hacia la puerta de Yifan.

—Oh, tranquilo. Ya no está en casa.

—¿Seguro? —le miró no muy convencido—. Diría que lo ha sentido. Ha sido llegar y ponerse nerviosa.

Yifan frunció las cejas.

—Debe de percibir todavía su olor —replicó sin querer darse esperanzas. Yixing no estaba al otro lado de esa puerta, lo habría sentido. Giró la llave y añadió—: Por cierto, siento lo del... otro día. Te lo recompensaré llevándote de compras —Sabía que era algo que al joven le encantaba.

La cara de Zitao se iluminó contento ante la idea.

—Acepto.

—¿Te quedas el fin de semana? —Zitao asintió—. Entonces podemos ir mañana, —siempre podía decirle de ir al Show Center con él—, o el domingo. Cuando quieras.

—¡Mañana! —exclamó con emoción en la voz.

—De acuerdo —sonrió ante su reacción—. Ahora tira para adentro o tu abuela te echará la bronca por tardar tanto.

—Si le digo que he estado hablando con duizhang no se enfadará.

Zitao y su costumbre de llamarle así desde que se conocía. Todos tenían la manía de ponerle un nombre diferente, acabaría teniendo colección.

—Aún así tira, es tarde. Mañana nos vemos.

—Vale —se alejó y cogió su mochila del suelo— ¡Gucci! ¿Dónde estás? —llamó de nuevo al entrar en el piso despidiéndose con la mano de Yifan antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yifan sonrió. Abrió la puerta y la realidad del piso a oscuras y en silencio le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Entró y cerró, se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y se quitó las zapatillas dejándolas en la entrada. Después encendió la luz, se puso el calzado de casa y puso rumbo a la cocina para prepararse el ramen.

Al pasar por al lado del sofá sus ojos se desviaron hacia él y su mente volvió a jugarle una mala pasada haciéndole imaginar que Yixing estaba acostado ahí, con la manta olvidada en la otra punta como siempre. Cerró los ojos un momento y se quitó la imagen de la cabeza antes de seguir hacia la cocina. Sacó un cazo de unos de los armarios, vertió agua fría en él y la puso a calentar sobre el fogón.

—No soy una alucinación —sonó de repente una voz familiar cuando estaba a punto de abrir el sobre de comida.

Paró lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia el sofá, creyendo haber oído mal, y se encontró para su sorpresa con un rostro que creía que no iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a ver.

—Xing —susurró.

El chico parecía esperar que hiciera algo más pero Yifan no era capaz de moverse, una parte de él le decía que a lo mejor se había quedado dormido sin enterarse y estaba soñando. Yixing dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se acercó hasta él con pasos silenciosos y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Cuando estuvo delante de él, se vio tentado de obligar a su mano a moverse para comprobar que estaba ahí de verdad. No hizo falta, pues una mano cálida de dedos finos rodeó su cuello y poco después notó los labios de Yixing rozando los suyos tímidamente. Eso le hizo reaccionar. Yixing estaba ahí de verdad, notaba su piel contra la suya, apreciaba ese olor característico que tenía y que no podía catalogar, sentía su aliento húmedo contra sus labios entreabiertos. Como le había dicho Luhan hacía días, su mente no era tan buena para crear tal alucinación. Se encontró sonriendo al recordarlo, y al segundo siguiente dejó que el paquete de ramen cayera al suelo y besó a Yixing con anhelo, como si en vez de horas hubieran pasado días. Enterró su mano en su pelo y con la otra rodeó su cintura atrayéndolo hacia él. El beso fue húmedo, rápido y con un toque de desesperación por parte de Yifan, pues aún permanecía el miedo de que Yixing desapareciera de repente.

—Estás aquí —dijo al separar levemente sus labios para respirar.

—Lo estoy.

Yifan alzó la mirada y se hundió en los pozos profundos que eran los ojos de Yixing dándose cuenta de un detalle.

—Tus ojos. —Había algo diferente en ellos. Ya no eran del color dorado de siempre, sino que se asemejaban al de la miel.

—Y mis orejas —sonrió Yixing guiando una de las manos grandes de Yifan hasta una de ellas. Era redondeada y suave, sin rastro del pelo que las recubría.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó confuso, dándose cuenta de tampoco veía la cola del muchacho y su mano era cálida. Acarició una vez más la oreja apreciando su forma y textura.

—¿No lo adivinas? Soy humano —respondió sin apartar la mirada—. Por completo.

—Pero entonces...

La mente de Yifan funcionaba como si estuviera dormida, procesando lentamente lo que Yixing estaba implicando en su respuesta.

—Respondí a la Luna.

Creía saber perfectamente cuál había sido esa respuesta y su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa por lo que eso significaba.

—¿Y qué respondiste? —le preguntó de toda formas cerrando los ojos. Apoyó la frente contra la de Yixing y dejó sus labios suspendidos sobre los de él a la espera de sus palabras.

—Que prefería quedarme un poco más —contestó exhalando su aliento húmedo y caliente contra su rostro.

—¿Sólo un poco? —rozó su labio inferior hundiendo un poco más la mano en el pelo.

—Quizás más que un poco —admitió moviendo sus labios contra los de él.

Yifan sonrió y volvió a besar a Yixing, rodeando sus espalda con ambos brazos y alzándole para sentarle sobre la encimera mientras sus bocas se movían y sus lenguas se reencontraban. Las manos de ambos buscaron la piel del otro con ganas y cuando sus labios se separaron, Yifan los deslizó hasta el cuello de Yixing besando la marca en forma de estrella, que se había quedado en su piel como un tatuaje, y después todo el cuello, haciendo que el cuerpo del muchacho se estremeciera.

Siguieron dándose atenciones hasta el final, olvidando por completo el agua que empezó a hervir en el cazo y que acabó evaporada por completo para cuando terminaron y se dieron cuenta. Respirando agitadamente, torsos desnudos y labios enrojecidos, se quedaron abrazados durante un rato.

—Creo que voy a echar de menos la cola —comentó pasando la mano por la zona inferior de la espalda de Yixing donde había nacido hasta entonces.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Yixing contra su oreja.

—No —admitió con una sonrisa.

Yixing rió y a Yifan le pareció el mejor sonido del mundo.

—Seguro que pensaste que te había dejado.

—Qué va.

—No me mientas, se te da de pena —le reprendió.

—Puede que lo pensase un poquito —admitió, notando las pestañas de Yixing contra su piel.

—¿Un poquito? Seguro que Luhan no me dirá lo mismo.

—No hace falta que le preguntes.

—¿Entonces?

—Pensé que te había perdido —admitió cerrando los ojos con los labios contra su mejilla.

Era una sensación que no quería volver a experimentar.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró.

Sí, estaba ahí. Yifan lo sabía y no podía agradecerlo lo suficiente. Trazó la forma de su cuello y las clavículas con sus dedos, disfrutando de la calidez y suavidad de su piel.

—¿No te habrás enamorado de mi, verdad? —bromeó.

—¿Enamorarme? Recuerdo que me dijiste que no lo hiciera.

—¿Cuándo dije eso? —Se hizo el despistado.

—Cuando quisiste dejarme tirado en la calle —le recordó separándose para mirarle a la cara.

—Pero no lo hice.

—No, no lo hiciste.

Si había algo de lo que no se arrepentía por nada del mundo, era de haberle abierto la puerta y dejado entrar en su piso y en su vida.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te has enamorado de mi? —le preguntó rozando de nuevo sus mejillas con los dedos y acercando sus rostros.

—¿Y tú de mi? —murmuró con los labios a meros centímetros de los suyos.

—Quizás un poco —admitió, dándole nombre al cúmulo de sentimientos que había estado acarreando más tiempo del que se había pensado.

—Entonces quizás yo también —contestó Yixing con una sonrisa que marcó su mejilla sacando a relucir su hoyuelo. Yifan pasó un dedo por él y le besó.

Esas palabras y su decisión le valían de sobra para saber que Yixing quería estar con él. Le había escogido para pasar el resto de su existencia, abandonando lo que había sido hasta entonces. Yifan no podía responderle con nada parecido, él no había hecho nada en comparación, pero tenía clara una cosa, se aseguraría de aprovechar lo que ese giro en su vida le brindaba.

Estaría con Yixing por y para siempre.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
